Pet Death
by JustBored21
Summary: Narcissa knew that her life wasn't going to be like a fairy tale. She knew it was only a matter of time before she married someone she didn't like just like her oldest sister or ran away like her other sister. But all of that suddenly changed when one day she followed the marauders out at night and ended up with death as a servant. Dumbledore/Wormtail bashing. Harry/Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

Narcissa Black really didn't know what she was doing right now, not that she would admit it to anyone. As far as everyone else was concerned she always knew what she was doing. But this was one of the few cases where she didn't. She had worked out that her cousin Sirius, who was the same age as her and both in their sixth year, was going out at night with his friends. She had just found out after overhearing a few first years while she was on the way back to the Slytherin common room.

She was tempted to go to the Gryffindor common and talk him out of whatever reason he had for going out but had to quickly go back to the Slytherin common room before someone caught her breaking curfew. She had barely managed to sneak out later without getting caught. Why was she sneaking out to stop him some might ask.

The reason was simple, Sirius was her family. Her second favourite cousin after Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, who was two years younger than her.

Narcissa's family, despite being one of the most famous and wealthiest families in Britain, was not a happy one. Her parents and uncle and aunt were always complaining about one thing or another, sometimes muggleborns or sometimes Dumbledore or even what other people wear when they go out. Her grandfather, while kind to her, always had a look of disapproval when he looked at the adults. Or at least she thought it was disapproval, her grandfather was a hard man to judge.

Her oldest sister Bellatrix was forced to marry that pig Lestrange thanks to her parents signing a magical contract, Narcissa desperately wanted to help her out but there was nothing she could do. Her other sister Andromeda had run away from home with a muggleborn, while Narcissa was happy for her she sort of wished that Andromeda had taken her as well.

Right now Narcissa was following Sirius and his three friends, they thought they were unfindable under their invisibility cloak but Narcissa had the good fortune of being able to use her eyes and ears decided to follow the tracks they left in the grass and listen to them bickering. She followed behind them by disillusioning herself, she usually would've just stopped them by now but she wanted to know what they were doing so she could understand why Sirius was out.

She watched as Sirius, his best friend James Potter and his other friend the lumpy little Peter Pettigrew appear after removing what appeared to be an invisibility cloak. James Potter, while a handsome boy was not someone who she would consider going out with, even if she was the boy was too busy chasing after the muggleborn Evans girl. Peter Pettigrew was not what she considered handsome, nor was he what most people considered handsome. She also found him quite creepy to be honest and she had no idea why Sirius hanged out with him.

Her eyes widened when she saw Peter Pettigrew shrink and turn into a rat, she saw him move towards the whomping willow, a horrible tree with the desire to hit anything that got close, she had no idea why the teachers left it on school grounds. A few moments later the tree stopped moving, she assumed that Pettigrew had done something to freeze it. Sirius and James walked into the hole under the tree and she followed, glad that she had taken the precaution of silencing her feet.

Pettigrew had transformed back and the three began walking with Narcissa following after them, she was also hoping that Sirius wasn't doing anything too dangerous or illegal. She followed the trio up into a room where they found Remus Lupin, the fourth member of Sirius's group, Remus was a plain looking and quiet boy and undoubtedly the smartest among them, at least in a school sense.

"You all right Moony?" James asked Remus, causing Narcissa to frown slightly. Her cousin and friends had a habit of calling each other strange nicknames. As far as she understood Pettigrew was called Wormtail, Potter was called Prongs, Sirius was called Padfoot and she had just now confirmed that Lupin was Moony. Though now that she thought about it, she understood why Pettigrew was called Wormtail, his rat tail looked like a worm. Were all four of them Animagus's?

"I'm fine." Remus sighed. "I just..." Remus trailed off as his body stiffened.

"Are you alright mate?" Sirius asked.

"I smell something!" Remus said in an alarmed voice.

"Oh, I brought bacon." Peter said as he pulled out a small box. "That's probably why."

"No not that! Somebody else is here!" Remus said as his nose began twitching and sniffing in the air. Sirius and James turned and began firing detection charms faster than Narcissa would have expected them to, knowing that she was about to be caught she cancelled her charm and made herself visible.

"Narcissa?! What are you doing here?!" Sirius blurted out while he, James and Peter were berating themselves for not bringing the map with them.

"I was following you!" Narcissa hissed. "I can't believe you four are sneaking out just to play animagi! While I know that's impressive it's not something you should risk expulsion and Azkaban for!"

"Cissy, you don't understand!" Sirius replied, using her nickname.

"Don't 'Cissy' me!" Narcissa said. "This is dangerous!"

"She's right about that, I'm changing!" Remus said. "Get her out quick!"

"Alright, you've got to get out!" James said in a commanding voice.

"Don't talk to me like that Potter!" Narcissa replied.

"No, you don't understand!" Peter said.

"I understand perfectly, you four are animagi and..."

"No, three of us are animagi!" Sirius cut her off just before Remus let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees. "One of us is a werewolf!" Sirius added and Narcissa's eyes widened as she looked at Remus who's eyes began changing as fur began sprouting.

"Oh shit he's smelled her!" Peter exclaimed as Remus's teeth began sharpening.

"Get out quick!" Sirius ordered as he transformed into a large black dog just as Pettigrew transformed into a rat and James transformed into a large stag.

Narcissa didn't need to be told twice and ran away, definitely not wanting to be in the same room or even the same building as a transforming werewolf. She ran as fast as she could, she ended up running down a tunnel, howling and roaring could be heard behind her, when she finally managed to get out she noticed that she was not in Hogwarts. She realised that she was just out of the shrieking shack, she ran and ran. Her breath was running out and soon she found herself in a forrest.

It was hard to run as it was dark, she had definitely not been prepared to run whilst being chased by a werewolf and she was also being chased by a werewolf!

She heard it gaining behind her, she heard its roars as it came closer. She tried to pull out her wand and tripped on a tree branch, she fell to the harsh and cold floor. Ruffling her clothes and grazing her knees as she did so, her wand fell put of her hand just as she heard a growl behind her. She looked back and saw a tall werewolf trying to get at her but was currently being held back by what she recognised as Sirius and James's animagus form.

She reached for her wand, not sure what she would do but it was better than not having it. She grabbed something that she thought was her wand, when she raised it she realised it was a wand but it was not hers. She didn't get much of a chance to take in how it looked seeing as it started glowing brightly, her eyes snapped shut and she felt it rip out of her hands.

Moments later both the light and roars of the werewolf died down, she opened her eyes and saw that the werewolf and her animagus cousin plus his friend were staring at her. She slowly realised it was not her that they were staring at, that realisation came when she heard something next to her. She looked to her left and jumped in surprise.

She saw a pair of dark black boots, the leg were covered in a black material that looked like it was fused to the skin. She looked up and saw he was wearing a black shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, he also wore black robes and black gloves. The hood of his robes were up and no matter how hard she looked she was unable to see his face thanks to the shadows from the hood.

She didn't get much time to sort out how seeing this stranger made her feel as werewolf Lupin chose that moment to overcome his own shock, he struck Sirius and James away before charging towards them. She let out a small gasp of surprise, definitely not a scream, when she saw him rushing towards them. The stranger on her left raised his left hand and the werewolf froze, he rose it slightly and Lupin was raised into the air. Lupin growled and roared and tried to move but failed as the stranger's hold was too strong.

"Shall I kill him?" The stranger asked in an emotionless and monotone yet deep voice.

"Are...are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Yes," The stranger looked at her, he tilted his head slightly. "you are hurt." He said, it was not a question. He lowered himself down to his knee and began waving his hands over her, she stiffened slightly when she felt her knees healing and her clothes fixing and cleaning themselves before summoning her wand into his hand and placing it in hers. She looked at him with disbelief, he gently grabbed her hands and stood up before helping her up.

As she stood she noticed that he was taller than her, her chin just reached up to his shoulders. She could feel his gaze on her despite being unable to see his eyes thanks to the shadows from his hood and she could feel the intense magical power coming from him. Usually a high powered wizard would have to consciously push out their magic for such an effect, so she knew he was a powerful wizard even if he wasn't holding a werewolf in the air with wandless magic.

"Hey," A voice brought her out of her thoughts, she turned to see Sirius and James in their human forms looking at them. "who the hell is he?" James asked, looking braver and less afraid then he felt.

"Shall I kill him?" The stranger repeated, Narcissa noticed that he didn't even seem to have noticed Sirius or James.

"No!" Sirius shouted. "Don't kill him! Are you listening?!"

Narcissa couldn't help but think that the stranger wasn't listening, he was still looking in her direction. Not an inch of him moved, he seemed frozen in place. Narcissa also couldn't forget the fact that he was asking her if he should kill Lupin. She didn't know why he was asking her, nor did she know where he came from or why he was here.

"A...are you capable of killing him?" Narcissa asked the stranger. The stranger's head tilted slightly at this question, he raised his right hand in the air. Narcissa watched as all the nearby sticks rose into the air and suddenly changed into silver knives just as a circle of fire encircled the ground where Lupin was hovering above, silver and fire being the two weaknesses of werewolves.

"Yes." The stranger said with a small nod. "Shall I kill him?"

"No!" James and Sirius shouted, but the stranger once again ignored the two in favour of awaiting for Narcissa to respond.

"Can you knock him out without hurting him?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." The stranger replied.

"Do that, don't hurt him and don't kill him." Narcissa said, yes Lupin had tried to kill her but Lupin was still her cousin's friend and she knew enough about werewolves to know that Lupin wasn't in control. That didn't mean she wasn't going to spend a lot of time later shouting at him for being around Lupin on a full moon, animagus or not.

The stranger nodded, he pointed his right finger at Lupin and a small light shot from the tip of his finger and struck Lupin, an unconscious Lupin floated down onto the floor. Narcissa blinked at the ease in which the stranger knocked out Lupin, werewolves were resistant to magical spells and no single wizard could knock out a werewolf with a stunner. But then again no single wizard could use wandless magic with the same ease as this person.

She turned back to him and blinked hen he was no longer in front of her eyeline, she looked down and a look of confusion came across her face as she saw him kneeling down in front of her with his head bowed down.

"Um...who the hell is he?" Sirius asked. "Cissy, do you know him?"

"No, I don't." Narcissa shook her head in the negative. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"I am your servant mistress." The stranger replied.

"Mistress?" Sirius asked just as James blurted out "Servant?".

"There must be a mistake." Narcissa said, she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything to gain a servant.

"There is no mistake mistress, I am yours until the day you die." The stranger replied.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sirius demanded.

"What is your name?" Narcissa asked after several moments of the stranger not answering Sirius.

"I am Death." The stranger answered.

"Death?" James snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right."

"What is your real name?" Narcissa asked. This time the stranger didn't answer her immediately, he shifted slightly but remained silent. Narcissa suspected he wasn't going to answer, she opened her mouth to speak when he proved her wrong and finally spoke.

"Harry Potter." He said.

"What?!" All three said at the same time.

"James, you know him?" Sirius said as he gestured to the stranger.

"How can I know if I know him when I can't even see his face?" James replied.

"Stand up and remove your hood please." Narcissa said. Harry did as he told and stood up before removing his hood and revealing his face. Narcisssa, unlike James and Sirius, managed to hold back a small gasp of surprise as she looked at him. He possessed the famous black and messy Potter hair, his face was a lot like James except his face was slightly slimmer and with higher cheekbone. The biggest difference was the eyes, James had brown eye, this 'Harry' did not. He had bright emerald green eyes that shined against the dark of the night, green and enchanting eyes that looked like magic itself flowed through them.

"Bloody hell Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed. "He look like a love child between you and Evans."

Now that Narcissa thought about it, she realised Sirius was right. Those eyes did remind her of Lily Evans, the muggleborn in her year that James always chased after since the start of first year. Except Harry's eyes were brighter but that could've been a magical trick.

"I...I've never seen this guy before in my life!" James said in a shocked voice as he looked at Harry with disbelief, not that Harry noticed as his gaze was firmly on Narcissa.

"I'd like proof that I'm your mistress." Narcissa said.

"As you wish." Harry nodded, his eyes flared green for a second and a red line appeared, the line connected the two. "If that is not sufficient proof then I am willing to provide a magical oath or unbreakable vow." He said, his voice never once leaving the realm of calm. Narcissa's eyebrows shot up in surprise at what the stranger was offering and it wasn't something that people offered lightly, as both could cause irreversible damage if broken with the former possessing a high chance of killing you thanks to loss of magic while the second guaranteed death if broken.

"Mistress, you look tired." Harry noted suddenly. "Shall I take you back to your room?"

"I...I am quite tired." Narcissa admitted. She was about to continue speaking when Harry gently grabbed her by the arm, in the blink of an eye Narcissa found herself in her room. Fortunately each Slytherin got their own private room so she didn't really have to explain this to anyone yet.

She stumbled back and fell onto her bed in shock at what just happened, this 'Harry' had already broken reality with his unrealistic abilities in wandless magic but he had also managed to somehow not be affected by the anti-apparition wards that Hogwarts possessed. Either that or he had some other way to travel and she felt like that was more likely as she had side-apparated before and what just happened felt nothing like that. It was far too comfortable to be apparition.

"Mistress, would you like a drink?" Harry asked as if he hadn't just done something out of the ordinary. At this point all Narcissa was capable of was just nodding.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked this story. Just an idea I had and I just felt like I couldn't not write it. This isn't going to be a very long story, I don't think it'll go over twenty chapters, might not even go over ten. I haven't really decided yet. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Narcissa let out a soft groan as she woke up, she had experienced a rather odd dream where she followed Sirius into the forbidden forest and got attacked by one of his friends who happened to be a werewolf and was saved by a mysterious stranger who ended up being a Potter. At least she thought it was a dream, that was until she blinked several times and opened her eyes. She jumped out of her bed and shrieked when she saw a black snake curled up on her bed.

The snake opened its emerald eyes and looked at her, it slowly slithered off of the bed. Narcissa was about to grab her wand when the snake shifted and transformed into Harry Potter.

"Oh Merlin," She let out a deep breath. "it's you."

"Yes mistress," Harry nodded, his face as emotionless as his voice. "do you need something?" He asked.

"Um...no...actually...could you...could you give me some privacy so I can get ready?" She asked. Harry nodded and walked to a corner of the room, he turned his back on her and then sat down and a chair seemed to form under him before he could fall back. Without a word or even a gesture his eyes were blindfolded. "Um...thank you." She said as she walked to her bathroom.

"You can look now," Narcissa said several minutes later after she had gotten ready and changed into her school uniform. Harry stood up, the blindfold and chair disappeared. He turned to her, once again his face was completely emotionless. "So...what happens now?"

"That is up to you." Harry replied. "I await your orders mistress."

"Why do you call me mistress?" She asked.

"Because you are my mistress, I will obey you and you only." Harry answered.

"Right...well I am going to go now, I have classes." Narcissa said.

"I shall accompany you." Harry said, though he was prepared to stay here if she told him to.

"How do you plan to do that?" Narcissa asked, she was not looking forward to explaining why she had a boy following her all around.

"Like this." Harry said as he moved forward and transformed back into a snake. Narcissa was about to speak when he teleported and ended up on top of her shoulders.

"You can use magic in your animagus form?!" She gasped in shock.

"_This is not an animagus form mistress._" Harry hissed. "_I am capable of changing into any shape or form._" To prove his point Harry transformed into a few different types of snakes before turning into a white owl, then a scorpion, then back to the black snake with green eyes.

"_That's amazing! I...hold on a second. You...your speaking parsletounge...I can understand you!_" Narcissa said with disbelief evident in her voice, not just at her use of a rare language that was made famous by Slytherin himself but also because

"Y_ou are my mistress, I have gifted you the ability to understand me. If you do not like it then I can remove it_."

"_No,_" She said refusing his genuine offer, after all parsletounge may be considered a dark magic by people but to her it was just another language. Besides if her parents found out then they would undoubtedly be pleased that she could speak parsletounge and that might get them off of her back for a while, if not then it's at least a nice thing to have. "_thank you. But I still can't go around showing off the fact that I have a snake._"

"_I can stay invisible if that pleases mistress, or if you wish then I can take another form._"

"_No...no..._" Narcissa shook her head. "_I can't risk it. It'd be easier if you were just another student."_

_"Easier?" _Harry repeated.

"_Yes, that way you could just come with me to class all the time. I think it's best that you don't come with me today, when I get back we can talk more about it." _She hissed, Harry nodded before transforming back to his human form.

"If that is what you wish." Harry nodded.

"Thank you," She nodded. "when I return I would like to talk to you more."

"You merely need to call for me and I shall appear." Harry said to her as she began leaving the room, she gave him one small smile and nod before she exited.

"Easier." Harry muttered to himself before he teleported away.

A few minutes later Harry landed inside the home of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

* * *

"You four," Narcissa said as she walked up to the marauders, the name of Sirius's group. "come with me now." She said in a voice that told them it was far better and safer to not argue with her and just do as she said. As she walked away she was rather pleased when she heard the four quickly rush after her. Soon she lead the four to an abandoned classroom, she closed the door and put up several spells to guarantee their privacy.

"Cissy, I..." Sirius began speaking only to get cut off when Narcissa turned to him and glared at him.

"Now," She said in a cold and slow voice. "I followed you yesterday because I found out you were going out at night. I followed because I was worried that one of my cousins, one of the people I can willingly tolerate and one of the few people I actually love in this godforsaken world, was going to do something stupid and get expelled. I did not expect to go and get attacked!"

"I am sorry!" Remus said with tears in his eyes.

"You can't tell anyone!" James said in a worried voice. "It's not his fault! He..."

"Quiet!" Narcissa cut him off. "I am not an uneducated idiot! I know full well that he is incapable of controlling himself on a full moon. I understand that you three are protected in your animagus forms and I understand why you are doing it. What I am upset about is the fact that everything you've done is beyond dangerous! People have ended up permanently damaging their bodies when they attempted to learn how to become Animagus's without proper guidance! You're lucky that none of you ended up in Azkaban or St Mungo's!"

"In our..." Sirius started but Narcissa continued and powered over his voice with her own.

"And that's not to mention Regulus!" She said. "What do you think would happen to him and I if you ended up injured or in prison?"

"We're really sorry Cissy." Sirius said in a sincere voice. "But he's our friend!" Sirius said as he placed an arm around Remus's shoulder with James putting an arm around his other shoulder. Narcissa glanced at Pettigrew and noticed that he took slightly longer than the others before putting his hand on Remus.

"And that's why I am not hexing you to next Sunday!" Narcisa glared at all of them. "I won't tell anyone but for Merlin's sakes you are going to be careful or I will send you to the hospital myself, is that understood?" The boys gave small nods and whispered out a few words. "I said is that understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" All four said instantly in a clear voice with their backs straightening.

"Good." Narcissa said with a small smile.

"So you're not going to stop us?" Peter asked.

"Please," Narcisa gave a very un-lady like snort. "you'll just do it behind my back anyway."

"Ah, you know us so well." Sirius grinned for a second before it vanished. "By the way, what happened to that other guy?"

"I assume you are referring to Harry." Narcissa replied.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"The guy who knocked you out with wandless magic." James explained before turning to Narcissa. "I remember he said his name was Harry Potter, but I'd never seen him before."

"I didn't talk much with him." Narcissa admitted.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"He took me to my room..." Narcissa started only to get interrupted.

"That's rather forward of him." Sirius joked.

"Sirius, do you want me to hurt you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll shut up now."

"Please continue." James said.

"And then he got me a drink and then I was so tired that I fell asleep, I woke up today and he was waiting for me." Narcissa had chosen to not tell them how Harry was in her bed nor would she tell them about his ability to shift into multiple animals, not yet at least. "As far as I'm aware he is still in my room. I plan to talk to him later and find out more."

"Maybe I could contact mum and dad and find out about him." James offered.

"No," Narcissa shook her head. "not yet at least. I shall try first, after that we will contact the other Potters. But for now...go to classes, act like everything's normal and we'll talk later."

* * *

"State your business wizard." Blackclaw, a Gringotts goblin, said without looking up from the jewels he was counting.

"I want to go to school." A voice replied.

Blackclaw looked up in surprise, having definitely not expected that answer. He looked at the speaker, he recognised the two people accompanying him. They were Lord and Lady Potter, but he didn't recognise the speaker, he looked just like the male Potter but then again all humans looked the same. Except this male had green eyes instead of the brown eyes that Lord Potter possessed.

* * *

"Merlin, I am tired." Narcissa groaned as she entered her room and sat down on a chair. Not only was she worn out from classes, she had also stayed behind in potions class for extra teaching along with more points. Professor Slughorns after class, while tiring, was a good opportunity for those that wanted to learn more about potions. Narcissa and a few other students such as David Greengrass, Lily Evans and her friend Alice went there once a week.

She also had to spend time in the library doing homework and then on the way back she had to do her best to avoid Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy, in her opinion, was an arrogant brat that should not be allowed near girls like herself. Yes he was rich and a pureblood, but he was also an arse that couldn't take a hint. Malfoy was under the impression that because they would be great together because they were both rich, blonde purebloods. Narcissa was not interested in him at all, though she had no doubt that her parents wouldn't care if Malfoy Senior put up enough money and an offer.

"Mistress," Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw Harry standing behind him. "are you well?" He asked.

"Yes," She said with a small nod. "merely tired."

"If mistress wishes to rest then I can make sure that you will not be disturbed." Harry offered.

"Thank you but I don't know if I am capable of falling asleep at the moment."

"I can assist with that." Harry said as he walked behind her. Narcissa was about to speak when he placed his hands on her shoulders, he slowly began massaging her. Narcissa let out a small groan as she felt him remove her tension via some very magical fingers.

"Oh, that is brilliant." She moaned as her eyes closed. "Keep going."

"If that's what you wish mistress." Harry replied as he continued to massage her.

"That is what I wish." She whispered in agreement.

* * *

"Oh," Narcissa woke the next day. "goodness I feel tired." She yawned as she sat up.

"Good morning mistress," She heard Harry say. She looked and found him standing a corner.

"Do you sleep?" She asked, a little surprised by the fact that he always seemed to be awake when she fell asleep and awake when she woke up.

"I do not require sleep." Harry replied. "I can sleep if that's what you wish me to do."

"What do you do when I'm asleep?" She asked.

"I guard you." Harry answered.

"Yes but what else?"

"I ensure you're not disturbed." Harry responded.

"Is that all?"

"Should I be doing something else?" Harry asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"No...it's just...never mind. I will be getting ready now."

"Very well." Harry replied as he turned around, a blindfold appearing on his face and a chair appearing under him as he sat down. He stayed perfectly still for several minutes until Narcissa returned once she was in her school uniform.

"You can look." She said, Harry's blindfold and chair disappeared as he stood up and looked at her. "I must know, what did you do to me yesterday?"

"Mistress?" Harry asked.

"Did you do something when you were massaging me?" She asked.

"No mistress, have I made a mistake?" He asked.

"No, it's just...it was helpful in getting me to sleep... so thank you." Narcissa replied. "In fact, I think it was too good. I'm still tired."

"I can fix that for you." Harry said as he tapped a finger on her forehead. A pleasurable jolt went through her body and she was suddenly full of energy.

"What was that?" She gasped.

"I refilled your energy mistress." Harry answered, his green eyes locking on to hers.

"Uh, thank you." She said, not sure what else to say. "I will go now, I have classes, goodbye." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore spoke at dinner time when the great hall was filled with students, everyone's attention went to the headmaster as he didn't usually make speeches. "I understand that you all wish to enjoy the lovely food in front of you, however I have a special announcement to make first. Today Hogwarts is greeted with a new student, so I would like a few minutes of your time to sort him."

People began whispering and gossiping with each other, wondering who this new student was, where he came from along with why he had only joined Hogwarts today. However they didn't get much time as the doors of the great hall opened and the student in question walked in. The marauders and Narcissa had a stunned look on their face when they realised it was Harry. Narcissa was able to recover quickly but wondered why he hadn't told her. Then again he might have planned to earlier before she had left.

As Harry walked along she noticed the reaction he gained from the others. The boys seemed either jealous, uncaring or didn't seem to like him. The last part was likely because of the fact that he was a Potter and with James's reputation they likely thought it meant another prankster had arrived. The first reaction was likely because of the way the girls were looking at Harry. The girls were either whispering to each other swooning at the sight of him.

Narcissa couldn't really blame them, as Harry did look very appealing. He walked with the elegance and grace of a predator, his messy raven coloured hair gave off a beautiful 'just been in the wind' effect. It also brought attention to his face which Narcissa would consider to be more handsome than James Potter's, and if that wasn't enough then his bright emerald eyes just made him look like every girl's wet dream. Plus he looked good in uniform.

Harry, as he walked to the front where Professor McGonagall stood alongside a stool while holding the sorting hat in her had, decided that patience wasn't really necessary at the moment. He did not care for the sorting experience nor did he care about the houses, he intended to go to Slytherin simply because that's where his mistress was. Harry sent some of his magic towards to hat to help speed things up.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce Mr Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as Harry approached. "He will be in sixth year and..." Dumbledore was cut off by none other than the sorting hat.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, after being forced by Harry, before Harry had even reached it. Harry ignored the reaction from the others and began walking to the Slytherin table when he was stopped.

"Excuse me, Mr Potter, please wait a moment." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to stop and turn to him. "You have not been sorted yet."

"The hat said Slytherin." Harry pointed out in his usual emotionless tone.

"Be that as it may, you must have the hat on your head for it to be a proper sorting." Dumbledore replied. He was about to go on when Harry extended his left arm.

The sorting hat flew out of Professor McGonagall's hand and into Harry's, the volume of the hall increased at seeing the new student casually use wandless magic but Harry once again ignored them in favour of getting this over with. He placed the hat on his head and with the help of his magic he got the hat to repeat the results.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. Harry removed it and tossed it to Professor McGonagall before walking over to the Slytherin table, or more specifically where Narcissa was sat.

As Harry got near to Narcissa he saw that she was sat opposite a younger boy with black hair. Harry was tempted to remove him but he saw that his mistresses magic liked the boy and therefore he chose not to do anything and merely sat next to Narcissa.

"Uh...hi." The boy said in a shy voice. "I'm Regulus, Regulus Black."

"Harry Potter." Harry answered, his voice as emotionless as his face.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa whispered into his ear.

"You said this would be easier for you," Harry whispered back. "I live to serve you mistress and I will do any and everything that will make you happy." Harry whispered back.

Narcissa's cheeks flushed when Harry had whispered back, partly because of his actual words and also because of how close he was and because she could feel his breath on her ear and neck. She also felt a tingle shoot through her body when he spoke, not just her body, but also her magic. She assumed that he was doing something to comfort her.

Unfortunately her reaction was noticed by many people who began gossiping about the 'relationship' between Narcissa Black and the new student. Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well I must say, that was one of the more unique sorting's I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing, please enjoy your dinner." Dumbledore said as he sat down.

The headmaster glanced towards Harry Potter, his mind going in overdrive. He had never heard of a Harry Potter, that wasn't completely surprising as he wasn't best friends with the Potters. In fact the current Lord and Lady Potter preferred to keep their distance from him, James Potter on the other hand was easier to get along with as he was able to present himself as a strong and intelligent light wizard from an early age.

Harry Potter was a new card that had entered the field and Dumbledore wasn't sure how to react to him. On one hand the boy hasn't done anything yet but on the other hand the boy is clearly capable of doing wandless magic, as evidenced by his casual summoning of the sorting hat, and was immediately sent to Slytherin before the hat even touched him. If that's not signs of a dark wizard then Dumbledore didn't know what was.

Dumbledore knew that Tom Riddle, his former student turned dark wizard, was recruiting whatever witches and wizards he could to his cause. Dumbledore did not want to see what Tom could do with Harry Potter on his side, it was possible for him to cause serious damage. Dumbledore couldn't let that happen, he had no doubt that Harry Potter could end up being a great wizard for whatever cause he fought for. So he needed to make sure that he fought for the light or nothing at all.

"So Potter," Lucius Malfoy drawled, he had sat nearby because he wanted to use the opportunity to talk to Narcissa, she was going to be his future wife after all. But now this new person had arrived, and he did not like the way that he was talking to Narcissa, nor did he like the way that he made her blush, especially when Lucius's best efforts only resulted in being ignored at best or glares at worst. "I've never heard or seen you before, are you sure you're not a mudblood that the Potter family adopted to..."

"He's bothering you." Harry said to Narcissa, interrupting whatever Malfoy was about to say, not that Harry cared what blonde boy was going on about. What did bother him was the irritation he sensed from Narcissa from when the prat spoke.

"I was talking to you Potter!" Malfoy said, not liking the fact that he was ignored.

"Shall I kill him?" Harry whispered to Narcissa, ignoring Malfoy once again.

"No," Narcissa replied, though she was quite tempted to say yes. "not now at least."

"Potter!" Malfoy growled. "Don't ignore me."

"Quiet, you are irrelevant." Harry said to him before turning back to Narcissa. "Shall I remove his ability to produce sound?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm," Narcissa thought about it for all of three seconds before a smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "go on."

"Potter, I..." Malfoy was about to continue when Harry waved his hand over Malfoy's mouth, the blonde paused and looked around for any sign of a spell. When he found none he continued speaking for several moments, he became more incensed when he saw that Potter had chosen to once again ignore him in favour of conversing with Narcissa, eventually he realised that no sounds were coming out of his mouth and he was somehow silenced.

He settled into something that he would not describe as a pout, even though everyone else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

"I must say that I am surprised." Narcissa whispered to Harry as they walked towards the Slytherin common room along with the rest of the Slytherin's.

"Have I angered or upset you?" Harry whispered back.

"No….merely surprised." Narcissa replied as they arrived in the Slytherin common room. "How were you able to do this?"

"I had gone to the Potter's house and modified their memories so they believed I had always existed." Harry calmly explained. "Then I had them take me to Gringotts where the goblins set up my identity." Harry explained once they entered, Narcissa gasped and pulled him into a corner before putting up a privacy spell.

"You modified their memories?!" She said with disbelief.

"They won't remember." Harry said with a small shrug. "I only modified their memories to believe that I had always existed."

"What about the goblin? It must have taken a lot of money for you to convince them to forge you an identity."

"I threatened to kill them if they did not comply." Harry answered.

"You threatened them?!" Her disbelief had shot up to the point where she didn't even bother trying to hide it. "How did you not get in trouble or start another war?"

"I believe it's because I scared them." Harry offered.

"How the hell do you scare a goblin?!"

"By being scarier than a goblin." Harry answered in his usual emotionless voice.

Narcissa let out a soft groan as she rolled her eyes, wondering if that was a genuine answer or his way of attempting to be funny. She then noticed that the rest of the Slytherin's were looking in her direction and decided to leave it for now.

"I'm about to cancel my privacy spell, I want you to remember to not call me mistress when others can hear." Narcissa said.

"What shall I call you?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Just say 'my lady' or Narcissa…or Miss Black if neither of those are preferable."

"The first two…are preferable." Harry nodded.

"Good." Narcissa sighed. "Do not reveal the fact that I am in charge of you either." She added before removing the privacy spell.

"So Miss Black, perhaps you'd like to introduce us to your friend?" One seventh year said. Narcissa cleared her throat before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Slytherin, this is a good friend of mine, Harry Potter." Narcissa said, introducing Harry who gave a small nod in the form of a greeting.

"Quite a handsome friend." One fifth year girl commented, earning some agreement from others who began eyeing Harry like he was a juicy piece of meat.

"So, a Potter, are you like the other Potter?" A different seventh year asked.

"No, he is not quite like James Potter," Narcissa said. "Harry is much more…"

"I believe that the question was directed towards Potter." Theodore Nott, one of Malfoy's friends spoke, before turning to Potter. "So are you?"

Harry held back on his original instinct of crushing this persons throat for interrupting his mistress and not showing her the proper respect but held himself back for now. If his mistress wished them harmed or dead then she would ask. He would not kill without her permission.

"I am not like James Potter." Harry said, judging from what he had seen of James Potter so far and by the words of his mistress.

"Oh, so you don't like pranks?" One Slytherin asked.

"I don't care for pranks." Harry answered. He was about to speak more when Lucius Malfoy walked up to him followed by two larger boys, that Narcissa recognised as Crabbe and Goyle, and began furiously pointing at his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" Narcissa asked with a small smirk that only made Malfoy more furious. Malfoy gestured to Harry's hand and then back to his own mouth repeatedly.

"I will not be putting my hand in your mouth." Harry said in a dry voice. Once again Narcissa wondered if that was a genuine response or if that was simply Harry's way of being funny.

"He's saying remove the silencing spell you've placed on him." Avery, another sixth year, said.

"Are you incapable of doing it yourself?" Narcissa asked in an amused voice.

"Watch this!" Avery growled as he cast a spell to cancel the silencing spell multiple time but nothing happened. "See! He's done something but we can't fix it. Fix it now Potter!" Avery ordered.

"If I remove it…will he talk?" Harry asked.

"Of course he's going to talk!" Nott replied.

"In that case I think it's better if I leave it on. It was placed to stop him from talking after all." Harry replied.

"You filthy bastard!" Avery growled. Harry took a brief second to look himself over.

"I am not filthy." Harry said.

"Are you trying to imply that I am?!"

"I did not imply that, though you are quite filthy." Harry said as he looked at Avery.

"That will be enough." Narcissa said before the boys could reply, in truth she rather wished that the silencing charm was permanently on but she knew that Malfoy would whine to the teachers and his father. "Harry, please remove the silencing charm." She said.

"As you wish." Harry said before waving his hand and removing the silencing charm.

"That's better." Malfoy huffed before turning to Narcissa. "I'm glad you have your pet trained."

"He is not my pet." Narcissa glared at him. "Unlike you, he listens to me because he is a proper gentlemen." Harry glanced at her after she said that, he was tempted to point out that it wasn't because he was a gentlemen but decided against it as he did not want to correct his mistress, especially in front of others.

"I am a proper gentlemen." Lucius argued as he puffed out his chest.

"Malfoy, what you are is a strutting peacock, one that I have no interest in. So get it through your thick skull and leave me alone." Narcissa said, surprising herself as that was not something she would usually say. But as she thought about it, it was probably a combination of what happened to her sisters, Malfoy's constant attempts plus the fact that she now had the wandless wonder that was Harry on her side.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Lucius fumed as he took a step towards her while drawing his wand. "I am very tempted to..." Harry cut him off by placing his hand on Malfoy's chest, seconds later the Malfoy heir flew backwards and crashed into a wall before he slid down and fell unconscious on the floor.

"Did you kill him?!" Narcissa blurted out in shock, shock that was mirrored by the other Slytherins'.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Merely knocked him out."

"Stupefy!" Avery roared as he shot a stunner at Harry. Harry casually flicked his wrist and the stunner changed directions and charged towards a surprised Theodore Nott and hit him dead centre in the chest, knocking him out. Avery was about to fire another spell when Harry waved his hand and Avery suddenly became far too tired to lift his wand, his arm and legs began losing power and he fell to the floor before falling asleep. Crabbe and Goyle charged at Harry, Harry merely flicked his wrist and the two flew away before landing hard on the ground with Crabbe falling on top of Goyle.

Harry looked around to see if anyone else was going to attack him, when it appeared that nobody else was willing despite the fact that one particular Slytherin with a long nose and greasy hair looked like he wanted, he turned to his mistress while ignoring the awed and fearful looks from the other Slytherin's.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Narcissa said, masterfully hiding her shock. "Harry, I hope you are willing to escort me to breakfast tomorrow?" She said to him, she could have ordered it but felt it was better to look like she was asking.

"Yes my lady." Harry nodded, remembering her earlier instruction of referring to her as my lady or Narcissa. He was also a bit confused by her need to ask him as he had made it clear that he was completely under her command, but he realised that she was likely doing it for show so the others do not realise that she controlled him and would try to control him through her. He was glad that he had such an intelligent mistress.

"Very well, good night." She said before making her way up to her room. Harry was tempted to follow but he knew that he was expected to go to his own room, though he supposed that it didn't matter. His mistress would call him if he was needed. He looked around and saw the other Slytherin's looking at him, Harry walked up to his room after deciding that they didn't interest him and that he didn't really want to spend time with them.

* * *

The next day Harry escorted Narcissa to breakfast, he noticed her glances towards him but as she seemed to not actually want something he decided not to say anything until she spoke or until it seemed like she did want something.

Narcissa on the other hand was thinking back to what happened last night, it was just another example of how Harry was a far from ordinary wizard. His power was ridiculous, she doubted that even Dumbledore himself was so powerful. As the two sat down she began thinking about how good Harry actually was for her. He was a powerful wizard and now technically a member of the Potter family so he was essentially a rich and powerful pureblood as far as her parents would be concerned.

Perhaps she could have him pose as her boyfriend, it would make sense after all. Both were good looking, both were powerful though she would admit that she was nowhere near as powerful as Harry was. Plus it turns out that he is hers so in a way they sort of are in a relationship. Plus he seemed unable to treat her horribly like she knew Bellatrix's husband did while also being of a right sort of person to satisfy her parents unlike Andromeda's husband. If that wasn't enough then he was also a handsome boy who was willing to obey her every command.

On one hand it's perfect, but on the other hand she felt like she'd be taking advantage of him. Since meeting Harry she had never seen him show a single piece of emotion, what if he didn't like her? What if he would be with her because that's what she ordered but internally not like it? What if he eventually stopped obeying her? Would he leave her? Would he be disgusted by her for using him?

She continued thinking about it even as they sat down and food appeared.

"My lady, are you okay?" Harry asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" She replied.

"You are not eating your food," Harry said. "if you do not wish to eat it then I can take it back and request the house elves to make something else unless you would prefer me to make some food for you."

"Np, thank you." She said as she began eating. "I was merely in thought. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Ah hello," A voice said as Horae Slughorn, potion master/teacher and head of Slytherin house walked up to them. "Mr Potter, here is your timetable." He said as he handed Harry his timetable and received a short nod of thanks. "Not a talkative fellow I see," Slughorn chuckled. "much different from the other Potter. How are you related if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cousin." Harry answered.

"Ah, well you two definitely look alike. I am Horace Slughorn, I teach potions and I am head of Slytherin house, you will have me later today. Are you any good at potions Mr Potter?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, having more knowledge to draw upon than any regular person could gain in a life time.

"Confident I see," Slughorn smiled. "I suppose we shall see in class." He said before walking off.

"So, what is your opinion on Professor Slughorn?" Narcissa asked.

"Fat." Harry answered.

"Anything else?" She asked with an amused smile, while Slughorn wasn't the largest person around he was still not what Narcissa would classify as thin.

"Non-threat to you, does not require elimination." Harry answered.

"I should probably nip this in the bud," Narcissa whispered to herself before speaking to Harry. "Harry, no killing unless I order you to. Understood?"

"Understood." Harry nodded.

"Good," She gave a small smile at not having to worry about him murdering people when she wasn't looking. "aren't you hungry?"

"I do not require food." Harry replied.

"Do you not like the taste?" She asked.

"The taste is not a problem."

"Does something bad happen if you eat?"

"No."

"In that case, eat." She said gently. "Please." She added.

"As you wish." Harry said before eating along with her. Narcissa smiled at that, she then glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw her cousin and his friends.

"Later." She mouthed, they turned and talked to each other for a couple of seconds before glancing back at her and nodding.

* * *

"He looks freakily like you Prongs." Sirius whispered to James.

"I know, I got a letter from mum this morning that told me to look after him and she called him my cousin." James whispered back. "That's funny because last time I checked the family tapestry I didn't have a cousin because mum and dad didn't have brothers or sisters."

"What do you think his deal is?" Peter asked.

"Women, judging by the way he seems fond of Padfoot's cousin." Remus remarked while glancing at Harry.

"Oh, what if the two marry each other?" Peter asked.

"Better than my cousin Bellatrix at least, she had to marry that prat Lestrange." Sirius growled.

"What are you bunch of reprobates up to?" A voice asked just as Lily Evans and her friend Alice Brown sat next at the table.

"Just discussing James's...'cousin'." Remus answered. Lily looked towards Harry who was talking to Narcissa.

"Are we sure that he's related to Potter?" Lily asked with a frown. "I mean Potter over there is loud and irritating while the one over there is quiet."

"Ha ha Evans," James said with a fake laugh. "your humor once again makes my day."

"You're welcome," Lily smiled.

"Well he's certainly handsome." Alice commented as she looked in Harry's direction.

"I thought you were with Frank." Peter frowned.

"I am but there's nothing wrong with looking." Alice said in a dismissive voice.

"I think he's taken." Lily said, noticing how close Harry and Narcissa looked.

"What if they weren't together" Peter asked. "Do you think Narcissa would go out with me?" Peter asked, earning coughs and awkward looks from the others.

"Peter, mate," Remus coughed. "I don't quite know how to say this."

"I do." Sirius said.

"So do I, but we'll probably end up looking bad at the end of it." James said before glancing to Alice.

"What? He's your friend, not mine." She said, James then looked at Lily.

"What? I have to be the bad guy?" She asked and James nodded. "Fine." She sighed before turning to Peter. "Peter, do you want an honest answer?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"Well Narcissa is a beautiful and rich witch who is also quite powerful in her own right. Harry Potter is also a handsome wizard, I'll assume he is rich based off what I know so far plus he is also powerful as evidenced by his use of wandless magic. Long story short...you got no chance while he's playing on the field." In truth that was nicer than Lily's one hundred percent honest opinion and it was very much censored and toned down compared to what could have come out of her mouth.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's short but next one will be longer, promise. Next chapter will have Harry's first classes along with Narcissa and will also feature a meeting with the marauders and perhaps Lily. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

"By the way Harry, no messing with other people's memories either." Narcissa said as Harry escorted her to charms class.

"Understood." Harry nodded. "Are there any other rules my lady?"

"Not at the moment," Narcissa shook her head. "but I'll be sure to tell you if I think of anymore."

"Yes my lady." Harry nodded as they arrived at charms class.

"Hey Cissy," Sirius said as he and the other marauders walked up to Harry and Narcisa, fortunately for them nobody else had arrived yet. "how are you doing?"

"You're early to class," Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow. "are you sick?"

"Nah, we just wanted to meet my 'cousin'." James said as the marauders stopped to look at Harry. "Nice to meet you, but I've got to ask...you didn't exist before so how come my parents think you're my cousin?" Harry glanced at Narcissa, seeking permission to speak, she gave him a small nod so he turned back to James.

"Your parents memories were modified." Harry said, his voice without a single ounce of emotion, but the words caused James to drop his jaw.

"You modified my parents memories?!" James blurted out in shock and a little bit of anger.

"They were not harmed in anyway but yes." Harry nodded.

"Why did you do that?!" Sirius demanded. Harry once again glanced at Narcissa for permission and she once again nodded.

"My lady said that it would be easier for her if I was attending school, therefore I needed an identity. Potter was the easiest identity to assume."

"You did it just to make things easier for Narcissa?" Remus blurted out with disbelief.

"My priority is my lady's desires." Harry replied.

"Harry is...rather...single-minded." Narcissa said. "He's not evil or anything, he just seems to not understand what's acceptable by other people's standards. It's just that since I've met him he has only really been interested in one thing...whatever I am interested in."

"Oh...have you two..." Sirius trailed off and gestured between the two.

"No!" Narcissa blushed.

"Shall I kill him?" Harry offered while gesturing to Sirius.

"No, not yet but I'll tell you if I change my mind." She said before turning to Sirius. "As for you, no...we have not done that."

"Oh brilliant..." Peter whispered, before realising that he had spoke a bit too loud. "I mean why?" He asked.

"Because I don't sleep with any and every boy that I find attractive." Narcissa said, ignoring the bit the Peter clearly didn't mean for her to hear. "As for Harry, he basically doesn't care about anything besides obeying anything he may perceive as an order from me."

"So you find him attractive?" Sirius grinned at her, picking up on what she had said, causing Narcissa to blush more. While Peter sent a jealous glare at Harry.

"Harry, just hurt him a little, nothing that will last more than five minutes." Narcissa ordered.

"Understood." Harry said before slapping Sirius on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sirius demanded.

"I'd like to know as well," Lily Evans said as she and her friend Alice arrived. "not that I'm against hitting Sirius but what was that particular one for?"

"He was being an idiot." Narcissa answered.

"Good enough reason if ever I heard one," Lily said before extending her hand to Harry. "nice to meet you, this is my friend Alice Brown and I'm Lily Evans."

"Harry Potter." Harry said as he shook her hand.

"Firm grip," Lily said as Harry shook her hand. "so I suppose I should offer my condolences," She said once Harry let her go. "being related to Potter over there, not a fate I would wish on anyone."

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate." Narcissa agreed.

"Thanks a lot." James rolled his eyes.

"His eyes look a lot like yours Lily." Alice, Lily's best friend said. "Bit brighter than yours though." She added after looking closer.

"Hmm," Lily said before looking at Harry's eyes. "oh yeah, suppose you're right."

"Lily." A voice called. The marauders and Alice groaned and rolled their eyes while Lily simply scowled and turned to the boy who had called.

"What do you want Snape?" She said in a cold voice as the boy approached. Severus Snape was a boy in the same year with shoulder length black, greasy hair along with yellow teeth and a face with a long hook nosed and a small mouth, his face usually settled between glaring or sneering. Though at the moment it was settled on a small smile, though a rather creepy one. The boy was the enemy of the marauders, though it was more like they just really didn't like him, and he used to be Lily's friend, at least until he called her a mudblood last year after a small fit of rage.

That single act cost him his friendship with the girl that he loved, shame that she didn't love him.

"Can we please just talk?" He asked with a pleading voice.

"No, we can't." Lily glared at him.

"Oh come on Lily," Snape whined. "I told you I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough." Her glare increased. "Now leave me alone Snape."

"So you can what? Hang around with Potter?!" Snape demanded. "He's an arrogant toe rag!"

"At least I wash." James replied.

"Or maybe you want to hang around with the other Potter?!" Snape ignored James for the time being and gestured to Harry. "He's a bully! He attacked some Slytherin's on his first day of school."

"Don't lie Snape!" Narcissa said, jumping to Harry's defence. "They attacked him first, he was merely defending himself."

"It doesn't matter, look at him, he looks like he hardly has anything going on in that brain of his." Snape sneered at Harry.

"Hey, don't start insulting him!" Alice said.

"Well look at him, he barely says anything!"

"You should take some notes." Sirius commented.

"Harry hasn't said anything to you so you have no reason to insult him!" Lily said, as Lily spoke Narcissa suddenly had an idea, one that would let her learn a bit more about Harry.

"Harry, why don't you tell us your opinion on Severus?" Narcissa said, wanting to see what Harry would say. She leaned in close so her mouth was near, "Insult him, make it entertaining." She whispered to him so only he could hear. Harry nodded at her before looking at Snape, he quickly scanned Snape's mind, easily getting past Snape's shields without Snape realising, and learning all he could about Snape. Deciding that he himself wasn't sufficiently entertaining Harry brought up an old presence and channelled the old Harry Potter.

"Well? Go on then dunderhead." Snape sneered at him. "What do you think of me?" After a short pause Harry answered in his usual emotionless voice.

"You're an ugly, belligerent, pedantic, pontificating, pretentious bastard with a brain the size of a baby chipmunks little chipmunk and you have a collective worth of a sickle as your body is so unappealing that even a starving cannibal would not eat it. You smell like a pile of cow dung has been left out to dry in the summer while being in the middle of a mating ground of trolls. Judging by your face I will assume that one of the trolls was your mother or perhaps your father, or perhaps both. It is hard to tell.

Your nose is longer than your life span, your clothes leave me under the impression that a five your old made them after accidently getting drunk after drinking his father's alcohol because he thought it was water. You look like a bat yet are not as scary or cool as a bat. You'd be accepted in the muggle world out of a desire to make everyone feel accepted no matter how horrible, you wouldn't be accepted because you are actually liked seeing as nobody likes you, you'd be accepted in the wizarding world if you are perhaps smart or magically powerful. But as of the moment I would assume that your brain and magical power is as low as your sperm count.

You couldn't get a prostitute off and you also wouldn't be able to get a prostitute no matter how well you'd pay her, though judging by the way you look I would assume that the prostitute was a male and I would assume you don't have the ability to pay well nor do you seem like the type of person who would give a tip. You had one friend and were idiotic enough to push her away after achieving a miracle by making her give you a pity friendship. I do not like you, I do not think anyone will ever like you, if on the chance you manage to trick someone into doing so then I hope that this man manages to flush the love potions out of his system fast enough to escape before you two get bonded together in unholy matrimony.

You are a nerd, not a cool or likeable one either, you have no redeeming qualities as even your limited intelligence is ruined by your desire to show off and prove yourself better than others. You are about as attractive as a gorillas left butt cheek and as wanted as the shit that came out of that butt. For the greater good of human kind you should seal yourself away inside of a cave so you do not contaminate anybody with any of the numerous diseases you likely have and so you do not sap the will to live out of the few strong enough to tolerate your presence. Also...you are a bitchy idiot." Harry finished before turning to Narcissa. "Was that sufficiently entertaining?" He asked, his voice still without any emotion.

Narcissa dumbly nodded, she wasn't quite sure what she was expecting but that was not it. She, along with the Slytherin's that had arrived during Harry's insults, were staring at him with disbelief. Narcisa especially, while she didn't think that Harry was dumb she didn't know how intelligent he was. This was definitely not what she was expecting. She looked around and saw everyone else's reaction.

The Slytherin's were shocked, not that she blamed them. She saw that the marauders were wide eyed with open jaws and looking at Harry like he was their new hero, apart from Pettigrew who was sending Harry a rather jealous glare. She looked towards Lily Evans and her friend Alice, Alice was wide eyed and open mouthed while Lily's Evans looked like her eyebrows had nearly shot off her head as she looked at him with appraising eyes.

Snape, who kept getting more and more shocked and angry as Harry went on, saw Lily looking at Harry and growled before pulling out his wand. He aimed it at Harry and fired a spell in an angry rage, forgetting what Harry was capable of due to his anger. Harry casually tilted his head to the side and the spell went flying past him and hit a wall. Snape was about to go for another spell when Harry grabbed Snape's wrist with just his left hand and twisted it until Snape dropped the wand and fell to his knees in pain.

"What is going on here?!" A voice demanded as Professor Slughorn rushed over.

"Harry, release him." Narcissa whispered. Harry gave her a small nod before releasing Snape, Snape glared at Harry then tried to scramble over to grab his wand but was stopped just before he could grab it by Lily summoning the wand to her hand.

"Lily?!" Snape gasped in shock.

"What is happening here?!" Slughorn said as he arrived.

"Snape attacked Harry sir." Narcissa began explaining. "First he started bothering Miss Evans then he started insulting James Potter before insulting Harry, after Harry responded Snape whipped his wand out and tried to blast him."

"I did not!" Snape shouted.

"Then what about the mark on the wall?" Narcissa said as she gestured to the small mark where Snape's spell had hit. "Harry responded after that by putting Snape into a wrist lock before you arrived sir."

"Is that true?" Slughorn asked the rest of the class.

"Yes sir," Lily said before anybody else could. "it's true. You can check Snape's wand if you don't believe us." Lily said as she tossed Professor Slughorn Snape's wand.

"Let's see here." Slughorn said before he began checking the wand for the last three spells cast, everyone watched as the usually joyful and happy professor changed into an angry and scowling one. "Ah, I see that you're right. A blasting curse! One that could cause severe damage at such a close distance! Everyone inside. As for you Severus, I am severely disappointed in you and that will be thirty points and a months detention! After class finished you shall be accompanying me to the headmaster's office! I shall be keeping your wand for now. Everyone inside now." Slughorn ordered.

The class all walked in with Snape glaring at Harry along with a few other Slytherin's including Lucius Malfoy. Harry ignored them as he didn't really care for them and sat along Narcissa.

"Alright everyone, the instructions are on the board. I will be walking around to assist any who need it. This should take you about an hour, begin." Slughorn said.

"Harry, can you get the ingredients while I set up the equipment?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes my lady." Harry nodded. As everyone else walked to get ingredients Harry simply raised his hand and the necessary ingredients rose into the air and flew towards him before slowly gliding down and landing on the desk, causing everyone to look at him.

"Well...that's certainly a quicker way of getting the ingredients." Slughorn joked. "Come on everybody, get back to work." He said to the students that were still looking at Harry, the students snapped out of it and continued working.

"Would you prefer if I prepare the equipment mistress?" Harry asked.

"No need, I'm nearly done." Narcissa said, five seconds later she was. "Now let's start making the potion."

Harry and Narcissa began making the potion together and Narcissa was very glad that she had chosen to work in Harry. She never needed to ask Harry to do something as he instantly responded before she could ask, if she needed something then he would do it immidietly. Part way through the process she got worried when Harry began doing things different to the instructions. Harry, who had sensed her uneasiness, assured her that the potion would not be ruined but in fact improved. She wasn't sure but decided to trust his judgement and now she ended up finishing the potion half an hour early.

"Oh my, are you two stuck?" Slughorn asked as he walked up to them upon noticing that the two had stopped working. Snape smirked at thinking the two weren't able to do the potion but that smirk went out the window when Slughorn spoke again. "Oh my, you've finished!" He said with disbelief and a massive smile.

"Indeed we have." Narcissa smiled brightly.

"Give me one moment dear," Slughorn said as he began checking the potion. "my goodness that is perfect. How did the two of you do this?"

"It was Harry sir." Narcissa said, while she was tempted to take the credit and knew that Harry probably wouldn't mind if she did, but she was a big believer in credit where credit was due. "He had made several changes to the potion."

"They must have been brilliant changes for it to be done in half the time! Mr Potter, did you really do this?" He asked with a big smile as he looked at Harry.

"Yes." Harry nodded, feeling no need to add more to that answer.

"Ah, still not a talker." Slughorn chuckled. "My goodness, wait there." Slughorn said before getting some parchment for Harry. "Could you please write down the changes you have made?"

"I assume that the changes will be documented." Narcissa said while giving Harry a gentle nudge that signaled him to start writing so he did.

"Of course Miss Black." Slughorn nodded happily. "I plan to double check this potion then try making the potion myself with the changes, if everything goes good then I'll send it to the British Potions Society." Snape's jealousy went into overdrive upon hearing that this boy, a Potter as well, was able to improve upon such difficult potion and could end up being acknowledged by the British Potions Society.

"In that case I can also assume that Harry will be given credit for what he has done." Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow, she might as well help Harry get something out of this.

"What?" Slughorn looked confused for a second before realising what she was saying. "Oh, yes of course. Credit where credit is due Miss Black, in fact if this works out good then you may end up seeing Mr Potter's name in one of their magazines." Slughorn said, causing many people to look at Harry with awe. "I must say I am impressed Mr Potter, potions genius and wandless magic, simply fantastic."

"Thank you sir." Harry said after having wrote down his changes, he handed it to the professor.

"You're welcome my boy, take fifty points for the potion and an extra twenty for your hard work, effort and politeness." Slughorn smiled. "Now that you and Miss Black are done you can leave early and go off and study or whatever it is you youngsters like to do."

"Come now sir, you're not that old." Narcissa smiled at him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Black." Slughorn chuckled. "Just clear this desk and equipment then off you go." Slughorn said. Harry did as instructed with a single wave of his hand, once again gaining looks of awe from most of the class along with look of jealousy from others. "That is marvelous, I'm really starting to like you Mr Potter." Slughorn said.

"Goodbye sir." Narcissa said, walking out while Harry gave Slughorn a short nod.

"Nice job Potter." Lily whispered to Harry as he passed her, Harry gave her a nod as well before he walked out and followed Narcissa down the hall.

"That was brilliant!" Narcissa smiled at Harry.

"I am glad you are pleased." Harry replied.

"Harry," Narcissa stopped which caused Harry to stop as well, she turned to him and looked at him for several seconds before she spoke. "could you smile please?" She asked. "I'd like to see you smile." She said. "Just a small one would do." She looked at him, wondering what he would look like if he smiled, she hadn't seen him smile once since she had met him.

She watched as Harry gave her a short nod, the left side of his lips curled upwards slightly before he have her a small smile. In that moment Narcissa realised that she liked a smiling Harry, such a simple action managed to make him look much more handsome while also giving him a roughish and happy look.

"Thank you Harry." She said, Harry took that to mean that he no longer needed to smile. "Harry, I'd like it when you smile."

"Shall I smile permanently?" Harry asked.

"No, just occasionally." Narcissa replied. "Just a few short smiles everyday please, you are also permitted to smile whenever you feel like it."

"Yes..." Harry paused and gave her another smile. "...my lady." Harry said and a shiver went up Narcissa's spine and a blush to appear on her face.

"Yes...well...let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

"Where is it?" Narcissa muttered as she sat in the library along with Harry.

"Here it is." Harry said as he handed her the book she was looking for.

"Ah, thank you Harry." She smiled at him and was glad when he gave her a small smile back. She looked away and returned her focus to doing her homework.

"Hey Cissy." A voice said five minutes later, Narcissa looked up to see Regulus standing nervously while holding a pair of books to his chest. "um...is it alright if I sit with you guys?"

"Of course," Narcissa smiled at him. "take a seat."

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?" Regulus asked as he gestured between Harry and Narcissa before he sat down.

"No," Narcissa rolled her eyes, knowing that her brother and at least half the school thought that Harry and Narcissa were boyfriend and girlfriend. "we were just doing homework. Do you need some help?"

"Not yet." Regulus said as he began doing homework as well. "You two know that the rumors are saying you are both boyfriend and girlfriend." Regulus said in a conversational tone.

"He's a boy, I'm a girl and we are both friends but that is it." Narcissa once again rolled her eyes.

"How do you think your mum and dad would react if he was your boyfriend?" Regulus asked while idly turning a page.

"Well on the one hand they wouldn't like that he was a Potter but once they see his power and remember that he is a pureblood then they'll probably be over the moon." Narcissa paused then leaned close to Harry and whispered into his ear. "Are you a pureblood?" She asked in a quiet voice so Regulus couldn't hear.

"Half-blood my lady." Harry whispered back.

"Ah," Narcissa said with a small note of surprise as she backed away but overall it didn't really matter to her. "anyway," she turned to Regulus. "you've seen what Harry can do."

"Yes I have," Regulus snorted as he glanced at Harry before turning his head back to his work. "he made quite an impression in Slytherin. Plus him insulting Snape has gone around the school at least five times along with the rumor that he is going to be in a potions magazine because he changed a potion."

"Not a rumor," Narcissa smiled. "Professor Slughorn said he'd do it. We are expecting the magazine to come out sometime soon. What upsets me though is the fact that Snape barely got punished beyond what Professor Slughorn did."

Narcissa frowned, thinking about how Snape got off so easy. Yes Slughorn had punished him but he surely deserved more. That was the problem with Dumbledore, he refuses to reign people in yet wonders why people rebel and do whatever they want. Harry when he had sensed her irritation with what had happened had offered to kill and/or hurt Snape and Dumbledore, damn if she wasn't tempted to say yes and she'd be lying iof she said she didn't regret saying no.

* * *

"Hello Potter," A seventh year girl said as Harry and Narcissa walked into the Slytherin common room, she walked up to him with a sway in her hips and a seductive smile on her face. "I was wondering if you could help me," She said as she stopped on his side and stood far closer to him than necessary, so much so that her breasts were currently pressed against her arms. "perhaps you would be willing to spend some time with me alone so we can 'talk'?" She said with a suggestive smile.

Narcissa looked at the girl, she was definitely a pretty one and honestly she would've expected any regular boy to immediately accept, only problem with that is that fact that Harry is no regular boy.

"No." Was Harry's response. He then ignored the girl and looked towards Narcissa who recognised that Harry was waiting for her to do something so he could do something. Narcissa smiled and walked towards the empty sofas with Harry following her and ignoring the gaping girl who was frozen in her spot. "You seem pleased." Harry noted.

"Do I?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Well sometimes I just feel like being pleased." She shrugged.

"Understood." Harry nodded just as the girl came back, clearly not willing to take a hint.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" She whispered seductively in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her finger up and down his chest. Narcissa knew that any other boy would probably either take her up on her offer or use a lot of willpower to control themselves, Harry on the other hand looked as uninterested as can be.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"I think it's perhaps best if you leave us alone." Narcissa suggested.

"Why should I..." The girl was interrupted by Harry.

"Leave." He said, his voice as emotionless as usual but this time there was a hint of power added to it. Narcissa watched as the girl suddenly nodded and left the two alone.

"Thank you Harry." She said, knowing that he had just done something.

"You are welcome." Harry nodded.

* * *

"Ah look, there's my lovely cousin and her new boyfriend." Sirius grinned as he and the marauders along with Lily and Alice met Harry and Narcissa outside of the charms classroom.

"He's not my boyfriend." Narcissa said in a way that gave off the impression that she had already said that too many times today alone. "He's a boy and his a friend, but that's it."

"Does that bother you?" James asked Harry.

"I am what I am." Harry replied.

"Ah, a poet." Lily joked.

"Well...he does have a way with words." Narcissa said, biting back the smirk that threatened to appear on her face.

"Still...you know there are a ton of rumors going around the school that say's you two are boyfriend and girlfriend." Sirius pointed.

"Well we're not!" Narcissa said in a tired voice and pointedly ignored the hopeful smile on Pettigrew's face.

"Yeah but the rumor mill says you are." James replied.

"How much time do you think it'll take for your parents to find out about it?" Sirius asked Narcissa.

"My p...parents...oh merlin!" Narcissa groaned, thinking about how her parents could end up making things worse and a lot more complicated if they heard about Harry. Harry glanced at her and briefly wondered if he needed to kill somebody, but decided not to ask as he felt that she would probably tell him. Besides, for some reason he also felt like she may not like him killing her parents.

"Well if you're not his girlfriend then I an think of a couple of other girls who would like to give him a shot," Alice said. "not me of course, I'm with Frank from seventh year, but quite a lot of girls are interested in the new Potter over here."

"What?! Why?!" Peter blurted out.

"Well he's good looking, a member of a most ancient and noble house, able to do wandless magic and he is apparently a genius as evidenced by potion class. Plus what he did to Snape doesn't hurt his reputation."

"I still laugh at that." James said with a big smile.

"Ah yes, made our day...year even." Sirius grinned.

"It was quite hilarious." Remus agreed after a short pause.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" A sarcastic voice demanded, the group turned to see Snape along with Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Avery. "Well Potter?" Snape sneered, looking at Harry.

"I am waiting outside of the charms classroom for the professor to arrive." Harry responded. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here for charms class you dunderhead, everyone here is here for charms class."

"Then why did you ask me what I was doing here?" Harry said in genuine confusion, not that anybody could tell as he talked like he always did. Snape turned red just as the marauders began laughing.

"Yes, well Snivelus doesn't really think." James snickered. "If he did he'd realise it's better for everyone if he permanently sewed his lips together."

"At least that way we wouldn't have to smell his breath." Sirius laughed.

"Nobody was talking to you Potter!" Malfoy glared at them. "Or you Black!"

"Well Snape is a 'nobody' so I'd say you're right there." James grinned. "So Lucy how are you?"

"My name is not 'Lucy'!" Malfoy's glare increased.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Sirius asked with a big smile. "Because it looks like you spent more time on your hair than Narcissa has."

"I would watch yourself Black," Malfoy said in a warning tone. "you may hang around with blood traitors and mudbloods" Malfoy said as he looked between James and Lily. "but that doesn't mean..."

"For merlin's sake, please shut up Malfoy." Narcissa said, rolling her eyes. "You're being annoying."

"Do not talk to me like that you little..." Malfoy found himself cut off by Harry who had grabbed him by the face with his left hand.

Harry, using just one hand, raised Malfoy up into the air so that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Malfoy couldn't make more than a few mumbled noises as Harry had grabbed him by the mouth. Malfoy tried kicking Harry in the chest just as his friends drew their wands but it didn't seem to do anything as Harry showed no visible reaction. Malfoy drew his wand and fired a flame spell directly at Harry's face, however Harry showed no reaction, as if he wasn't even hit with the spell.

"What is going on here?!" One voice demanded and everyone turned to see Professor Flitwick, the short charms teacher, walking up to them.

"Harry, release him please." Narcissa said, Harry gave her a small nod before tossing Malfoy, Malfoy landed hard on his but just as Professor Flitwick came by.

"Mr Potter, what were you doing?" Flitwick asked Harry.

"Silencing him." Harry answered.

"Why?" Flitwick asked.

"He was being annoying." Harry answered, copying Narcissa's answer.

"He attacked me sir, unprovoked!" Malfoy said, dramatically pointing at Harry like a king would point at someone he wanted to be put in stocks.

"Unprovoked?!" Sirius demanded. "No it wasn't unprovoked!"

"Yeah!" James nodded in agreement. "You and your mates strut up here and start insulting us then cry the second someone does something!"

"How did they provoke you?" Flitwick asked.

"You can't seriously be believing them!" Nott said as he gestured to the opposing group.

"I have not made any decisions yet so please be quiet Mr Nott." Flitwick said. He really didn't like Malfoy or his group, while he was a fair man and tried to be as professional as possible, he still could admit in private that he didn't like them. Not only were they misbehaving and rude bullies, he also was very aware of how they referred to him as 'half-breed' when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Personally he thought that the worst part about it was the lack of subtly, if Flitwick had his way then this group would've been expelled a long time ago. "Now how did they provoke you?" Flitwick asked once more. "Lily, Remus, perhaps you two can answer?" Flitwick asked those two as the were probably the best behaved of the group.

"Well sir, we were talking when Snape and his group arrived." Remus answered. "Snape demanded to know why Harry was waiting here, then he began insulting him so James and Sirius defended him by returning the insults then Malfoy started insulting them. Malfoy also used the words 'blood traitor' and 'mudblood'."

"I did not!" Malfoy said just as Professor Flitwick gasped.

"Actually...you know what...you're right." Remus said before turning to Professor Flitwick. "He didn't say 'blood traitor' and 'mudblood', he said 'blood traitor**s' **and 'mudblood**s**'. Then Lady Black asked him to be quiet, he was about to insult her when Harry over here decided to go all 'superman' on him and lift him in the air with one arm."

"Miss Evans?" Flitwick said as he turned to Lily.

"That's about right," Lily nodded "but Malfoy also shot Harry in the face with a spell and..."

"I know, I know dear," Flitwick cut her off. "I saw that part." He said, shaking his head. "Mr Potter, do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"Why would I?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You're not hurt?!" Flitwick asked with disbelief.

"No." Was Harry's short response.

"Right...well...seeing as nobody was hurt I will be gentle with my punishments. Firstly ten points from Gryffindor for responding with insults, ten points for Slytherin for insults and another five points for violence. Mr Potter, as this is your first offence I will let you off light but from now on no violence against other students." Harry didn't respond or react to Flitwick's statement, but as he thought about it he decided that he did not care what this person orders as he was not his master, however for now he would obey unless his mistress says otherwise.

"What about them sir?" Narcissa asked, gesturing to Malfoy and his friends.

"Ah yes, I've already taken points away for insults. Mr Malfoy, a month's detention for the use of the word blood traitors and mudbloods." Flitwick said, he would've gone harsher but he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed that.

"What?!" Malfoy blurted out in shock.

"My decision is final." Flitwick said in a firm voice as he and Malfoy locked eyes, despite being the smaller one and the 'half-breed', Flitwick was not the first to look away. That was Malfoy. "Now, unless anyone else has something to say?" Flitwick asked, he thought that nobody would but then Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr Potter?"

"Why is nobody correcting the blonde one on his incorrect use of the terms 'blood traitor' and 'mudblood'?" Harry asked.

"My name is Malfoy and what do you mean incorrect?!" Malfoy demanded.

"Malfoy referred to James Potter as blood traitor and Lily Evans as mudblood but blood traitor is used to refer to those who betray their families and James Potter has not betrayed the Potters. Also mudblood is a term used for traitors or those who lie, cheat, steal and commit crimes as the word is used for those that come from unstable families and act unstable. Lily Evans has not lied, cheated or stolen nor has she shown any sign of being unstable."

"Ten points for educating others." Flitwick said, unable to keep the amused look of his face at the shock of the other students. "Now everyone in."

Everyone walked in and soon after everyone taking their seats with Harry sitting next to Narcissa, obviously, Professor Flitwick took the register. Once that was done he began teaching the class the duplication spell and had them work on duplicating a button. Partway through the class Professor Flitwick asked Harry something.

"Mr Potter, do you not want to use a wand?" Professor Flitwick asked Harry. "This is a difficult spell after all."

"A wand is not required." Harry responded.

"Perhaps you should show me, make a duplicate of the button please." Flitwick said. Harry didn't verbally respond, he simply waved his hand over the button and it duplicated. "My word, that is amazing! At first I only thought you were capable of wandlessly summoning things but I guess you are really as good with wandless magic as the rumors say. Ten points to Slytherin."

* * *

A.N: Short chapter I know but next chapter will be longer and will actually have something significant happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

"Hello," Professor Slughorn said as he entered the Slytherin common room. "Mr Potter?" Slughorn said as he looked around for Harry only to find him sitting alongside Narcissa. "Ah, there you are. Can you accompany me please?"

"Sir?" Narcissa asked, since Harry didn't seem to care it was up to her to look out for his interests.

"It's to due with the little incident outside of charms class." Slughorn answered.

"Perhaps I should accompany him sir," Narcissa said. "he may need a witness."

"I doubt that's necessary my dear," Slughorn said. "I think it's merely just..."

"She comes." Harry said as he stood up, if his mistress wished to come then his mistress would come.

"I understand what you're feeling Mr Potter," Slughorn said, he was about to say more if not for the tendril of magic that sneaked it's way into his brain, invisible to all but a certain green eyed boy. "a...actually...she can come with you." Slughorn said in a slightly drunk voice before shaking his head and smiling before turning and gesturing for them to follow.

"Did you do something?" Narcissa whispered to Harry as the two walked behind Professor Slughorn.

"Yes my lady." Harry whispered back. "You wished to accompany me, so I made sure that he would agree."

"Right...of course you did." She said, deciding that as along as it doesn't hurt anybody she'd just allow Harry to do whatever he wanted, if she benefited from it then why complain?

* * *

"Ah, thanks you Horace." Dumbledore said when Professor Slughorn arrived along with Harry Potter. "Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked when he saw Narcissa arrive with them. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Harry is not very talkative and I hoped that that the meeting would go better if he had someone he was used to with him." Narcissa answered as she and Harry took seats opposite Dumbledore.

"Very well, Professor you can leave now." Dumbledore said to Slughorn, the man nodded and left, leaving the teenager and death alone with Dumbledore. "Now I just want you to know Mr Potter that you are not in trouble, I've already discussed what happened with Professor Slughorn and the other boys. I merely brought you here to inform you that that sort of behaviour will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. The next time you feel provoked I ask that you please not respond with violence."

Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry, he waited for his reaction but didn't get one. Harry stared right back at him, Dumbledore couldn't help but feel a little unnerved for some reason but brushed it off. This was also weird for Dumbledore as most people would eventually react in some way or form while under his gaze but Harry stared back like he wasn't even there. Dumbledore sent a mild probe at Harry's mind to check if he knew how to defend his mind, but for some reason he couldn't find anything.

And that meant literally nothing, no thoughts and not even a barrier, when he tried to read Harry's mind he found nothing at all. He withdrew and did his best to not look like he had just tried to read Harry's mind. He was tempted to check Narcissa's mind just so he knew the problem wasn't on his end but he didn't as he knew that the Black family trained in occlumency, the art of protecting your mind, and he didn't want to risk getting caught in her mind.

No, if he got caught in her mind then she would bring the full weight of not only the Black family, but also the dark families that support them and even the light and neutral families that did not want him around if they thought he would look into their children's mind.

As for Harry, he looked at the old man in front of him with an emotionless face but his feelings at the moment were disinterest. This old man was not his master, therefore this old man was not important to him unless he decided to become an enemy or ally for his mistress.

"I believe that he understood and if not I will explain it to him." Narcissa said, hoping Harry didn't give Dumbledore the impression that he didn't care for what the old man was saying. To be fair a lot of people didn't but they had to at least pretend that they did seeing as he was Albus Dumbledore.

"That is very good of you," Dumbledore said with a small smile and twinkle of his eyes before turning back to Harry. "I must confess that I am rather glad you kept your actions limited and did not cause serious harm to anyone."

"No killing." Harry said, remembering his orders to not kill without his mistresses permission.

"Ah yes, that is good," Dumbledore said with a big smile and approving nod, glad to meet another wizard that shared his view of not spilling magical blood in needless violence. Especially one with such power, Dumbledore was glad as this could be very helpful in the long run. "now unless you two have anything else you'd like to say, you can be off."

"No sir, thank you." Narcissa said as she stood up, Harry stood up alongside her and followed her out, ignoring the smiling Dumbledore.

"That went well." Dumbledore said to himself as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. Dumbledore was glad that Harry Potter seemed to support the same ideals as him, there was no need to spill magical blood when there were plenty of other methods for dealing with criminals. If Dumbledore was lucky then he could convince Harry Potter to join him, it'd be crucial to gain Harry Potter's trust before Tom did. He shuddered to think about the damage Tom could cause with Harry on his side, Harry seemed to be more powerful at his age than Tom was.

Dumbledore needed to get Harry Potter on his side, if he did then that could end up with the added bonus of getting the other Potter's on his side. And if the adult Potters were on his side then that meant their allies as well, if James was on his side then that pretty much guaranteed Sirius Black who could be useful as the heir to the Black family. Now he just needed to work out how to ensure Harry's loyalty.

* * *

"Stupefy!" A voice shouted as Harry and Narcissa entered the common room, the source of the voice was Lucius Malfoy who had just sent the strongest stunner he could at Harry, hoping to get him with a surprise attack.

Narcissa's eye widened in shock as the stunner flew towards her, she brought her wand out with surprising speed and was about to put up a shield when Harry reached out with his left hand. The stunner bounced off his hand before crashing upwards into the ceiling. While surprised, she was not as surprised as Malfoy who looked at Harry with pure disbelief.

His disbelief turned into horror as he suddenly found himself flying across the common room until he ended up on his knees with Harry's hand around his neck.

"Get...off...of me!" Malfoy managed to get out, he fired a curse at close range, the spell hit Harry in the forehead but he didn't react at all, sending Malfoy's disbelief into overdrive.

"When will you learn Malfoy?" Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Harry don't hurt him but give him a little scare, perhaps that will teach him to leave us alone."

"Very well." Harry said with a small nod.

"What are you going to..." Malfoy found himself cut off as the air suddenly thickened, Harry's magic spread out and all the Slytherin's suddenly collapsed onto their knees.

All apart from Narcissa who watched in awe as she felt his magic, she felt it just like the others but unlike the others she did not feel afraid due to it, nor did she feel weak. It seemed to her like Harry's magic was affecting everyone but her negatively. To her it felt like having an angel sing for her, to the others it appeared to feel like the devil had just come into the room and was trying to pull on their souls. Even Malfoy's friends looked like they were going to piss themselves, as she looked at Malfoy and the puddle by his legs she realised that he had actually pissed himself.

"That's enough Harry." Narcissa said in a soft voice. Harry nodded before he raised Malfoy slightly before dropping him so he fell face first into his little puddle. Narcissa blinked at that and wondered if that was something Harry thought she wanted or if it was just something that Harry wanted to do. "Good night Harry." She said before walking off, hiding a smirk as she did so, she also made a mental note to get a pensive at some point just so she could watch and re-watch Lucius falling into that puddle, though she wasn't sure if that as necessary as this was something she would likely not forget for years.

Harry nodded at the dismissal and walked to his room, while ignoring the fearful looks from the Slytherins, seeing as his mistress currently had no use for him.

* * *

"Hey James," Sirius whispered to James as the two sat at breakfast the next day. "look at the Slytherin table."

"Huh?" James looked towards the Slytherin table just like his friend said and was greeted with an odd sight. Sitting in the middle of the table was Harry and Narcissa, however the odd sight was the fact that the other Slytherin's were keeping a large distance from them. He also could not help but notice that Malfoy was trying not to look at him while Snivelus looked like he had just smelt something foul. "That is quite odd. Maybe Harry did something? Do you think it is possible to scare an entire house?"

"Usually I'd say no but this is the guy that beat Moony as Moony with nothing but wandless magic and we know that not all the Slytherin's like him, maybe he finally did something about it." Sirius said. "We could probably ask Cissy later." Sirius added just as Remus and Peter arrived.

"Excuse me guys," Remus said as he and Peter sat down. "is there a particular reason that the Slytherin's are treating Harry and Narcissa like they have the black plague?"

"I didn't know your family had a plague." Peter said to Sirius. Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other, they were really not sure if that was a joke or not so they decided to ignore him.

"Well me and Prongs think that Harry did something," Sirius confessed. "It makes sense after all, I mean he is ridiculously powerful."

"Well...he can't be that strong." Peter said in a disbelieving voice.

"Peter," James said as the other looked at him like he was an idiot. "you saw what he did to Malfoy and Snivelus, plus we saw Harry deal with Moony with a single spell, and that was on the full moon. He's powerful."

"No wonder Narcissa likes him." Remus said.

"She doesn't like him." Peter said.

"Hmm...yeah she does." Sirius said.

"Pretty sure she does." James nodded in agreement. "I mean the bloke has the famously brilliant male Potter looks, Evan's eyes and Merlin's power. I'm surprised that girls aren't throwing themselves at his feet. His feet are probably perfect too, bet he doesn't he even have a single toenail longer than it should be. I mean even the Gryffindor girl are talking about him."

"He's the new flavour of the month." Sirius added. "Maybe even the year, the guy is annoyingly perfect."

"Who is?" Lily asked as she and Alice arrived and sat down.

"Harry." James said as he gestured to Harry.

"Why are the Slytherin's sitting away from them?" Alice asked curiously.

"We think that Harry did something to scare them." Remus confessed.

"We're not sure though." Sirius added. "But seeing as how Harry is pretty powerful and how Malfoy and friends don't like him, it's our best bet."

"Do you two think Harry is perfect?" Peter asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"Well he looks perfect." Alice smirked. "Lily, what about you?"

"Well I won't say 'no' on the looks department," Lily said as she glanced toward Harry. "magically powerful definitely. He does wandless magic with the same ease in which we walk, I'm a little jealous actually."

"A little?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Okay a lot." Lily admitted. "I mean I wish I could do wandless magic like he can."

"I think we all do." James said. "Imagine how much easier life would be if we didn't need wands and could just do anything with a wave of our hands."

"Yeah but knowing you...you'd probably still find a way to make that seem like too much effort."

* * *

"Do you like reading Harry?" Narcissa asked as she sat in her room and idly turned the page of the book she was reading.

"I do not dislike reading." Harry said as he sat next to her. "You seem to be enjoying your book." Harry noted after sensing her emotions.

"It is a good book." Narcissa said as she continued reading. "I've just gotten to the bit where the hero of the story kisses the girl."

"Why does that please you so much?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly.

"When I am older my parents will likely force me against my will to marry someone I do not want to marry..."

"They will not." Harry said, cutting her off.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will not let them." Harry said simply. "You are my lady, you will not be forced to do anything against your will, I will prevent it from happening."

"Thank you Harry," She said in a soft voice as she smiled at him. "but I feel rather resigned to it happening. Reading these books allow me to live through these characters. For example in this chapter, the girl gets kissed by someone who cares for her, I don't think that will ever happen to me."

She said before looking down, Harry looked at her and realised that her emotions had gotten worse. It appeared to him that she was upset because nobody who cares for her would kiss her. He mentally listed all of the people he knew that cared for her, the first names that came up was her cousins Sirius and Regulus. He was a second from teleporting out to grab one of them and bringing them back before demanding that they kiss their cousin when he remembered that he cared for her.

She was his mistress after all, a good mistress a well and definitely a kind mistress.

Narcissa was deep into her book, reading how the girl felt on top of the world while being kissed. She wondered if that was an understatement or an overreaction, she could not tell as she had never been kissed. In the Black family you do not kiss a boy unless you are planning to marry him or are already married.

Narcissa was about to continue reading when she felt a soft hand on the side of her face, the hand gently pushed her face so she was looking at the owner of said hand. Harry looked at her, his other hand gently grabbed her by the waist, both pulled her closer. She looked into his eyes as her own widened upon realisation of what was happening, she was about to object when she saw something and got distracted. Something in his eyes, a flicker of emotion, it was brief but she was certain that she had seen it. The fact that he had chosen that moment to give her a small smile did not help.

The distraction was long enough for Harry to place his lips against hers, in the book it had said that the girl felt on top of the world, Narcissa now understood why. She felt not only her emotions rise but her magic explode, she had no idea if Harry was doing something to her magic to make it feel the way it did but within that moment she did not care, all that mattered was how good it felt.

Her eyes closed as she her arms wrapped around his neck, she responded to his kiss, she wasn't experienced at all in the art of kissing but she felt like she was getting the hand of it. Eventually she realised something, Harry was no longer in charge of the kissing, he had allowed her to take over and now she was kissing and he was responding to her kiss. Her tongue had gently poked his lips and he opened his mouth to allow her access.

Narcissa's pleasure shot up as the two had shifted from kissing to full blown snogging, Harry was not lazy but had chosen to allow Narcissa to take the lead and react to her.

Several minutes later Narcissa had stopped, she was panting with her hands resting on Harry's shoulder. She looked up at him and saw that despite not being tired he had a small smile on his lips.

"W...what was that for?" She asked.

"You wished to be kissed." Harry said to her before his smile slowly disappeared and he returned to his usual expressionless face. "Is there anything else I can do for you my lady?"

"Um...no, no." Narcisa shook her head. "Could...could you please go back to your room now? I...I will call you if I need you."

"Yes my lady." Harry nodded before he teleported out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Narcissa collapsed on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

"My lady, are you well?" Harry asked Narcissa as they sat at breakfast.

"Hmm," Her head snapped towards him. "did you say something Harry?"

"I asked if you were well my lady," Harry answered. "you do not seem happy yet you also seem happy. Do you wish me to do something so you are completely happy?"

"No...no, I'll tell you if I change my mind...I just need some time to think about something." She said in a soft voice, Harry nodded and returned to his own breakfast.

At the moment Narcissa's mind was far more chaotic than usual. Yesterday she had received her first kiss, her first ever kiss and it came from none other than the boy who happened to be the mot powerful wizard she had ever seen and her bonded servant. The kiss itself as brilliant, it was so good and wonderful, she had never done drugs before but she was sure they weren't as addicting as what she had experienced.

Hey body said yes, but her heart and mind were not quite so simple. Firstly she did not even know if Harry liked it, when he kissed her she saw some emotion, brief as it was, in his beautiful green eyes. The kiss would not have been so bad if not for the fact that Harry had done it simply because he was her servant. If he wasn't then would he have kissed her?

She glanced at him and she couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. She knew if somebody else had kept Sirius or Regulus as a servant then she would have hexed them to an early grave, yet here she was. A large part of her didn't want to let go of Harry, he was handsome, powerful beyond belief and would probably make her life perfect as he could be controlled so she wouldn't have to worry about him cheating, leaving or even harming her.

But...was that fair? What if one day Harry stopped being under her control? Would he hate her? Would he run? What would he do? He has only been in her life for such a small amount of time and she still did not want him to leave. What would happen to her once he was gone? Would she get sent to someone like Malfoy? Is that her fate? Run away and get cast out like Andromeda, never to be invited back or endure the suffering like Bellatrix and live a life of misery?

But Harry had kissed her...if she told her parents then they would consider her as used goods, they would make Harry take her and try to get as much as they could out of him. Say what you want but that would definitely be an entertaining sight, angry purebloods facing off against an emotionless wandless miracle.

But he was not emotionless, Narcissa knew that for a fact. She had seen it, sometimes in his small smiles and sometimes in his eyes. The emotions were there and visible for anyone with a good eye. She could not help but wonder what was going on inside that head of his. Was the boy she knew just a mask covering the one inside? Was there a boy inside screaming to get out? Or was Harry Potter simply someone incapable of living without a master or mistress?

"Harry," Narcissa said, causing Harry to look at her. "I want you to answer me honestly, if you could have anything you want, then what would it be?"

"I wish for you to be..."

"Not relating to me," Narcissa cut him off. "something for yourself? Pretend that you do not have a mistress, now tell me what is your biggest desire?"

"I..." Harry paused.

"Yes?" Narcissa asked, looking excited.

"I wish for Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle Junior and Albus Dumbledore to suffer." Harry answered, in his usual emotionless voice but his eyes betrayed him. Narcissa easily spotted the slight brightening of his eyes, it looked almost like there was a flame inside each eyeball.

"Why?" Narcissa asked, desperate to know. "Why do you want those three to suffer and who is Tom Riddle Junior?" She said after she put up a silencing ward.

"Peter Pettigrew is a traitor and coward who was one of the reasons my parents suffered, Severus Snape is the enemy of my father and is another reason for my parents death, he has also spent years tormenting me. Tom Riddle Junior has killed many people including my parents and has attempted to take my life on many occasions, he is a half-blood son of a muggle and a squib that goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Narcissa gasped, knowing full well who that was. Her parents talked about the man more than necessary and they would always drone on about how he would 'put the muggle filth in their place' and 'bring the world back to the purebloods'. "He's a half-blood?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes my lady, his mother was from the gaunt family and had given his father a love potion. She died upon childbirth and his father was murdered by Tom Riddle Junior when Tom Riddle Junior was sixteen years old."

"Sweet Merlin!" Narcissa said in shock. "What about Dumbledore? What did he do to you?" Narcissa braced herself, what on earth did the so called 'leader of the light' do that would make Harry want him to suffer.

"He lied to me, he manipulated me, he caused me to suffer and then he turned me into me." Harry answered.

"What do you mean turned you into you?" She frowned.

"Dumbledore wanted to control death," Harry answered. "he nearly succeeded in controlling me."

"Wait," Narcissa said. "let's go to my room." She got up and Harry followed her all the way back to the common room, it was a long, awkward and silent walk. At least in Narcissa's opinion. "I don't want anyone hearing this." She said when the pair arrived in Narcissa's room.

"Yes my lady." Harry nodded, he waved his hand and then nodded to her, signalling that they would not be heard by anyone.

"Sit down," She ordered and both sat on her bed. "tell me what Dumbledore did to you?"

"Before I was born there was a prophecy made, the prophecy referred to the person capable of vanquishing Voldemort. Severus Snape overheard the prophecy and then told Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and framed Sirius Black."

"Wait what?!" She blurted out with shock.

"Pettigrew told Voldemort the location of my parents and then framed Sirius Black for that along with killing muggles."

"When did this happen?"

"Voldemort attacked my family on Halloween 1981, Sirius Black was framed the next day by Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you a seer?" Narcissa asked with disbelief.

"I can see into the future if you desire my lady however that has the potential to create a new time line unless we remove our memories of it."

"Harry when were you born?"

"On the 31st of July 1980 my lady."

"Are you saying you are from the future?"

"Yes my lady."

"But...but how is that possible? Who are your parents?"

"Magic." Harry answered. "My parents are James and Lily Potter, formerly Lily Evans."

"They're your parents?" Narcissa blurted out with disbelief. Though she supposed she could see it, Harry looked exactly like James Potter with Lily Evan's eyes. "Elaborate." Narcissa sighed. "Tell me what happened after Voldemort attacked ."

"Sirius Black arrived on scene, after making sure I was alive and mourning my mother and father he chased after Pettigrew, Pettigrew framed him for leading Voldemort to my parents along with killing muggles. He faked his death and Sirius was blamed for killing him as well. Dumbledore had sent me to my muggle relatives with the intention of making me weak enough for him to control. After ten years of neglect and abuse I was invited to Hogwarts."

Narcissa spent the next several minutes listening to Harry describe his years at school up to six year. His voice was as monotone as always, though like before his eyes managed to give him away. She saw the flicks of emotion when he described certain things, things like Snape constantly bullying him and all of his adventures, fighting trolls and basilisks and dementors and dragons. She could hardly believe it but in her heart of hearts she knew that he was not lying.

He would not lie to her, and even if he could those eyes could not be faked. Her previous worry about Harry had resurfaced with a vengeance, he did not deserve this. For Merlin's sake the man went from an abusive childhood to nearly dying every year while also being tasked with saving a world full of people that alternated between worshipping and hating him with the flip of a coin. And was this his fate now? To be a mindless drone for her until she died?

What then? Would he get a new master? What if the new one was someone like Voldemort? Or Snape? Or someone else who would not treat him right and abuse his powers?!

"What...what happened on your sixth year?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know. The previous years were bad enough, she especially did not like hearing about how her cousin spent twelve years in a hell hole known as Azkaban only to be forced into house arrest and killed the one time he was allowed out. Like hell was she going to let that happen this time.

"Dumbledore had acquired two of the deathly hallows."

"The deathly hallows?" Narcissa whispered. "As in the tale of the three brothers?"

"The tale is not accurate my lady but the very same." Harry nodded. "He had possessed two, I had possessed the cloak which was a Potter family heirloom. Dumbledore managed to trick me into possessing all three hallows."

"What happened?" She asked, looking him up and down as if she would suddenly notice something.

"The hallows fused with my body my lady." Harry answered. "By the end of it I was left with a wand in my hand. Dumbledore tried to take the wand from me but I did not let him."

"Why not?" Narcissa asked.

"I felt protective of it, my magic did not like it when Dumbledore tried to take it." Harry answered, tilting his head slightly. "He kept trying, eventually he had lost patience and tried taking it by force. During the time my only thoughts were to not let anyone take the wand, I did not know why my lady but I felt great dread at the thought of another person taking it. I attempted to destroy it but it would not be destroyed, any damage would instantly be fixed."

"But you did something." Narcissa said. "What did you do?"

"I threw the wand threw the veil of death," Harry answered, shocking Narcissa. "I did not know what would happen at the time, when I threw it I was not sure if it would be gone forever or return to me like it had in previous instances when I had attempted to get rid of it. I felt it trying to come back. The veil was designed to transport soul and their bodies, it had never been discovered what would happen to an object without a soul. I fought against it when suddenly I gained a mistress and became your servant my lady."

"The wand I picked up in the forest." Narcissa realised. "That's how I became your mistress?"

"Yes my lady." Harry nodded. "The person who picked up the wand would become the master or mistress of death, you had picked up the wand."

"Are you still the same Harry Potter?" Narcissa asked. "Or are you someone else?"

"I am both, however I am mainly death. Harry Potter is irrelevant and will only be accessed when he is needed."

"Wait...what do you mean when he is needed?"

"I am death but I am also Harry Potter." Harry answered. "If Harry Potter is required then Harry Potter shall be used, until then he stays dormant."

"Dormant?" Narcissa repeated with a worried expression on her face. "Does...can he hear us?"

"Yes my lady," Harry nodded. "Harry Potter is currently listening to you."

"Does...does he speak to you?" Narcissa asked as she placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked closely into his eyes.

"Sometimes my lady." Harry answered.

"What was the last thing he had said to you?"

"His last words to me where 'Kiss her you vicious bastard'." Harry answered in his usual emotionless voice, causing Narcissa to look surprised. "Before that his last words to me were 'punch Dumbledore in the nose please,', before that he asked if he could take control the next time Severus Snape decided to annoy someone. He holds a grudge." Harry added to Narcissa when he saw the look on her face. "Harry Potter lives in this vessel but he has no control my lady, due to him coexisting along with me I can sometimes feel his emotions. If my lady wishes this to stop then she merely needs to order me to silence him."

"Well...what does Harry want and what do you want?"

"I wish simply to serve my mistress, Harry Potter wishes to be free." Harry answered. "He will not affect my service to you mistress." Harry said, reassuring her that he would obey.

Narcissa looked at Harry, tears poured out of her eyes as she looked at him. She couldn't believe that life could be so unfair to someone, nor could she imagine what he had done to suffer so much for one so young. Was this her choice? Suffer her life or let him suffer more?

"W...what happens if I die?" She asked.

"You will not die." Harry reassured her. "I will keep you alive."

"But...what happened if I do...what happens to you if I die and if I can't come back? Would you get a new master?"

"Harry Potter would return to control until somebody else manages to get the wand."

"Would it matter to you who your second master would be? Is it possible for you to get a second master? Be honest."

"I serve, it does not matter to me who my next master will be, however it is irrelevant as you are my lady and I live to serve you, you will not die either as I am easily capable of preventing it. The only way for you to no longer be my mistress is for you to die or give me to someone else."

"Give you to someone else?" Narcissa repeated.

"Yes but I would advise against it my lady, if you do then I have no obligations to you and would easily kill you if my second master wished."

"Is...is Harry listening in?" Narcissa asked.

"He is." Harry nodded.

"Harry," Narcissa whispered in a slow and shaking voice. "I am sorry." She cried. "I am so sorry about all you have suffered, I will figure something out. But first...I'm sorry." She said before she pulled him into a searing kiss.

Narcissa pulled him into a passionate kiss, pouring all of her emotions into it. Tears dripped down her eyes but that did not stop her, their lips parted and allowed them to shift from kissing to snogging. Several minutes later Narcissa stopped, she sat on her bed, panting, she looked up at him. He looked back at her, his face was nearly without emotion. Nearly. With how close she was she was able to see the small, almost unnoticeable, curve of his lips along with the slight twinkle in his eyes.

She wished this was an easy decision but it was not, not at all. On the one hand she could keep him, Harry, Death, as her servant. It would be so easy, having whatever she wants. She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and she wouldn't have to worry about anything. But...was it right? Would she be happy? Constantly thinking about Harry breaking free and leaving? Constantly thinking about Harry's suffering, would she be able to live with herself?

She knew he would hate it if someone had done that to Sirius or Regulus, now that she fought about it she felt sick. She would be no better than Lestrange who gladly took her sister and used her like a slave.

She sat in silence for nearly an hour, she looked up to see him looking back at her.

"I...I am no longer your mistress...I give full and complete control of you...to Harry James Potter. He is your new master."

Before she could blink her body suddenly stiffened, her arm shot out against her will. A cloud of smoke shot out of her palm and into the air, it briefly took the form of a wand. It flew towards Harry's body and entered through his right hand. She regained control of her body just as Harry fell of the bed and to the floor. He landed on his hands and knees, Narcissa got to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?!" She asked in a worried voice as she helped him up onto the bed.

"You...you freed me..." Harry gasped as he looked at her with a clearly confused look, something which was vastly different from his usual look. "Why?"

"What? What do you mean why?" Now it was Narcissa's turn to be confused.

"You could have had the life you wanted...you could have had everything you ever wanted! But you threw that away...why?!" He looked at her with disbelief.

"I...I'm sorry...but...but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to you. I'm sorry!" Narcissa said sincerely as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for all you suffered and I'm sorry that I hadn't freed you sooner. But...I do not want to be like my sisters husband...and have you be with me against your will! I am truly sorry Harry!"

"You...I can't...you m...I've got to go!" Harry said suddenly.

"Harry wait!" She said but she was too late as Harry had popped out of the room before she could even finish the second word. Narcissa fell onto the bed, looking at where Harry was sitting before he left. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself, has she lost him? Was Harry gone? Would he come back?

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter had at least most of Harry's origins, some more will be revealed in the next chapter. It seemed like some people weren't patient enough to wait for his story to be revealed (you know who you are). (Yes you do.) (Shut up, you do.) This chapter would have come out earlier but I lost a lot of it and had to rewrite it, sorry.

Now I have some bad news followed by good news.

Bad news:

1) This story will soon be coming to an end as I don't think I can stretch it a long as I had originally planned.

2) Coronavirus is still a bitch.

Good news:

1) There will still be at least another chapter left, probably some where between 1 and 3 chapters remaining depending on how I want to write this.

2) I have another story planned and will release it later today or perhaps tomorrow.

3) I firmly believe we can get through this coronavirus shit. I do not pretend to be an expert in anything relating to it but I wish everyone the best of luck and hope that everyone will be okay.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

Narcissa went down the stairs and entered the Slytherin common room as quietly as possible, she saw the exit and tried to leave without attracting too much attention. She was currently hoping to not be noticed, especially by Malfoy and his boy band of idiotic wizards. Before he would have stayed back due to Harry but now that no longer worked because Harry was no longer here.

It had been a week, an entire week, since Harry had left. After the first few days the rest of the Slytherin's began getting more confident in the belief that Harry would not be returning, which naturally meant that Lucius was slowly but surely reverting back to his usual undesirable self.

Narcissa could not help but think back on her decision to free Harry, yes she wished he was here but she did not regret doing so. Harry had suffered plenty without being forced to be a passenger in his own mind while the controller of his body made him obey every single wish of the woman who according to him would marry Malfoy and spawn the arrogant brat that would be his rival.

As of the moment her only hope was that the future would turn out different from how Harry had said it would, Harry's mere presence here had surely caused at least a few changes. But as far as she knew her parents were still considering the offer to marry her into the Malfoy family. Yesterday she had received a letter telling her to meet her parents at Hogsmeade tomorrow so they can 'discuss' the Malfoy marriage offer. She had scoffed immediately when she read the word 'discuss', in the Black family women did not discuss anything.

The crazier women like her Aunt Walburga would screech and shout while the other women would nod their head and reluctantly accept whatever it is they are told.

"Narcissa." The last voice that Narcissa wanted to heard drawled just before she managed to reach the door. She bit back a large variety of curses and turned around to see Malfoy standing like he was king of the castle, behind him was his two inbred idiotic bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle looking like golems awaiting orders from their master, unlike Harry who somehow made it look cool. And to complete this gang there was also that disgusting and unhygienic creature called Severus Snape whose face seemed to always alternate between scowling and sneering, it was currently on sneering, yet he still did not understand why Lily Evans did not want to return to being his friend.

If Narcissa was being honest then the girl held her respect for simply putting with the foul creature for so long, but then she also lost respect for not getting rid of him sooner.

"Can I help you Lucius?" She said in a barely polite voice.

"Yes," Lucius smirked, either not noticing or ignoring the forced politeness. "I have been informed that you will be meeting with your parents today to discuss our marriage contract."

"Of course you have," Narcissa said before she could stop herself. "what of it?"

"I think I will accompany you." Lucius said.

"That is not necessary." Narcissa said, the last thing she wanted was more of Malfoy.

"Are you sure? I am sure you will enjoy yourself more with me."

"I, however, do disagree." Narcissa said and she walked out before he could respond. She walked for several moments when she suddenly felt a presence alongside her, she glanced to the right and with considerable effort resisted the urge to hex Malfoy. "I was planning on going to the bathroom first unless you feel the need to accompany me there as well." She glared at him before quickly changing direction, as soon as she was able to turn a corner she disillusioned herself.

When Malfoy came by about two seconds later she hit him with a confoundus charm and let him continue while she disillusioned herself and went back to her original destination.

* * *

"Cissy." Narcissa heard a familiar voice call on her way out of the caste, she turned around to see Sirius and his friends standing behind her. "Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I...have been better." Narcissa sighed.

"I can tell...because you look horrible...I mean you are still pretty and all but you do not look happy at all. Is it because of Harry?"

"Partially." Narcissa nodded.

"Why is he gone anyway?" James asked, the unasked question of 'why did someone who is supposedly supposed to obey your every wish gone?' hanged in the air.

"It is complicated." Narcissa said in a tired voice. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to Hogsmeade to meet with my parents.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"They...want to discuss...my marriage contract with Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa said in a trembling voice, she had tried to act strong, as if nothing was wrong but was unable to stop the lone tear that slid out of her eyes.

"Oh Cissy!" Sirius quickly pulled her into a hug, Narcissa hesitated for a moment before she returned it, the small act caused the floodgates to open and she quickly began crying into his shoulder. James and Remus had to put up some privacy spells around the two so that Sirius and Narcissa's conversation would not be heard by anyone, even themselves. "Narcissa I am so sorry, but it will all be alright, it will..."

"This won't be alright!" Narcissa cried. "Harry was the only way for me to escape and I let him go!"

"What do you mean?" A very, very confused Sirius asked.

"Harry was my servant!" Narcissa said as she moved her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "He obeyed my every command and I made him tell me about his past and...and he suffered Sirius!"

"Suffered?"

"Yes, he went through things that nobody should go through just to end up magically tied to me. So...so I set him free...the first thing he did was disappear Sirius!"

"Cissy, it will be alright."

"What if he doesn't come back?!"

"He might."

"But what if he doesn't?! I could get married to Malfoy and I hate him Sirius! I...I...I am running away Sirius!"

"What?!" Sirius blurted out in shock.

"After my conversation with my parents, if I have not been successful in convincing them to get rid of the contract then I am going to run away."

"But where would you go?!"

"I am going to go to Andromeda's and see if she is willing to take me in. But...if she is not...then...I do not where I will go. But I am definitely not staying to be married to that prat!"

"You could come stay with me and James!" Sirius suggested. "The Potters took me in, they might take you in as well."

"I don't know," Narcissa said, shaking her head. "but even if they did I do not think it would be a good idea. You have already left home to go and live with them, it is lucky that the family has not tried anything against them for that alone. But if two children from the family run there then that could cause them problems and I do not want to make their lives more difficult."

"But then where..."

"Andromeda's hopefully and if that does not work then I do not know Sirius." Narcissa said in a defeated voice. "I...I will try to think of something. But...if my parents insist on going through with this then I will find Regulus and say my goodbye then I will say my goodbye's to you, after that I will leave Sirius."

"Maybe we can ask Dumbledore..."

"No!" Narcissa cut him off quickly. "I mean no, I do not want to involve the headmaster in this." Narcissa said, memories of what Harry told her about the man had caused her to lose the very small amount of respect she had for him.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, of course Dumbledore seemed a bit senile and crazy at times but nearly everyone would love to have his help.

"I have my reasons," Narcissa said before she kissed Sirius on the cheek. "goodbye Sirius." She said as she wiped her eyes and walked off while James and Remus got rid of the privacy charms.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say that from tomorrow there might not be much left of Malfoy to curse." Sirius replied, thinking up things to do to Malfoy that were definitely not legal and if done could end with him being permanently locked in Azkaban for life. This was shortly followed by the two questions 'is it worth it' and 'could I get away with it?'. "Excuse me." Sirius said before he started walking.

"Where are you going?" James called as the marauders followed after him.

"To go help Narcissa, after that I am going to work out how to kill Malfoy and get away with it."

* * *

"Father, mother." Narcissa said as she greeted Cygnus and Druella Black, her father and mother, as they met in Hogsmeade.

"Narcissa." Cygnus nodded. "How has school been?" He asked, more because he should rather than any desire to know.

"Can we please skip the small talk?" Narcissa said, unwilling to draw this out more than needed.

"Very well, let's get inside." Druella said, gesturing to the three broomsticks pub where they would go inside and request a private room.

"We can talk out here." Narcissa responded, not moving from her spot.

"I think you would prefer it if we talked in private." Cygnus said while he frowned at her for not instantly doing as she was told. "After all we need to discuss some sensitive topics."

"Like what?" Narcissa raised a perfect eyebrow.

"We have been hearing rumours about you," Cygnus's frown became even worse. "rumors that we, and you, will hope are nothing but falsehoods." He said, the warning not missed by any of them.

"What rumors?" Narcissa asked.

"Rumors about you and the latest Potter boy." Druella answered even though she was glaring at Narcissa for not hurrying up and entering the three broomsticks. "There have been many ridiculous stories about the boy being able to do wandless magic daily with ease and not requiring a wand, like anyone is capable of that, but there are also rumor that can affect our family reputation."

"Rumors about your relationship with him." Cygnus said. "I well and truly hope, for your sake at least, that they are false rumors and that we can hurry up with your marriage contract. Lucius Malfoy..."

"Is a horrible idiot," Narcissa cut him off. "he is an arrogant toe rag who thinks that he is greater than Merlin despite having no admirable qualities besides his money."

"Now dear, Lucius is a handsome young man and most importantly a rich one with pure blood." Druella said.

"Quite frankly I do not care if he has unicorn or veela blood at this point. I do not want anything to do with him."

"Now Narcissa I understand you have your problems with the boy..." Cygnus started only to be interrupted.

"Problems? I loathe him. I would easily prefer to marry a muggleborn or squib before him. The squib grandchild of two squibs even. If you want I will go to knock turn alley and find a house elf then marry that elf but I will not marry Malfoy."

"We will discuss this inside." Cygnus said in a slow and deadly voice.

"No, we will not." Narcissa said, surprising her parents and herself as she for the first time in her life stood up to them. "If you chose to continue with this and force me to even consider marrying that waste of air then I will...I will..." Narcissa took a deep breath, 'come on, get through this Cissy' she encouraged herself mentally.

"You will what?" Cygnus scoffed.

"If you force me then I will leave the Black family," Narcissa said, shocking her parents into silence. "if I have to run away and live with Andromeda and her muggleborn husband then I will, if I have to learn how to live like a muggle then I will do so but I am not marrying Malfoy!"

"To be fair living with a pig would probably be nicer than Malfoy." A voice said and the trio turned around to see Sirius walking up to them along with the marauders.

"Ah you, the disappointment." Cygnus sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out a fellow disappointer." Sirius answered as he placed an arm around Narcissa's shoulders. "She is not marrying that prat Malfoy."

"What my daughter does is no concern of yours." Druella glared at him. "Neither is who she will marry."

"Nor is it your choice." Narcissa said, glaring at her.

"Listen to me and listen well girl," Cygnus said in a low and threatening voice. "when I say..."

Cygnus found himself cut off by the sound of an explosion. Everyone turned towards the sound, it was followed by a building on fire and screams of people.

"Shit! Death eater raid!" James cursed.

A small army of death eaters were sending spells left right and centre. Not even Cygnus and Druella felt safe, despite their allegiance to the dark lord, the reason behind this was because the fools were shooting spells in every direction possible and could potentially shoot them, even if it was accidentally.

"We need to go now." Sirius yelled, but before they could even move a few feet a deathly green curse flew towards them.

All of their eyes widened as the killing curse flew towards them. They knew how dangerous the curse was, no shield could block it and if it hits you then it will cause instant death. Sirius quickly pulled Narcissa behind him in case the curse could hit her while James and Remus along with Cygnus and Druella pulled their wands out, hoping to be able to conjure something to take the curse while Peter jumped to the back of the group.

However the curse did not manage to reach them as a figure dropped in front of them, the killing curse collided with the figure. They, along with all the other many people around them, watched but the figure did not fall. He stood, strong as an oak, as if he was not just hit with the deadliest known curse.

Narcissa leaned past Sirius and looked at the figure, or at least from the back.. He stood wearing red trainers, black jeans and a grey jacket. Her eyes widened as she recognised the owner of the messy raven coloured hair.

"Harry?!" She blurted out, hope evident in her voice.

"Hey," Harry turned his head back and gave her a wink and a small smile. "I'll be right with you." He said before he turned his head back and looked at the stunned death eaters. "I've got to take care of some business first."

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, this chapter was supposed to be longer and one really big chapter followed by a shorter one but I got busy today and did not have as much time or energy as I would have liked. So instead after this chapter there will be a bigger one then possibly a shorter one. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -

"I am giving you fuckers one last chance," Harry said to the death eaters. "leave now, go and surrender to the ministry or go home and never commit another crime. If you refuse to surrender then I promise each and every one of you will die." Harry said, his voice the very definition of calm.

"We are not scared of you!" One death eater shouted.

"That is because you do not know me." Harry grinned. "Now last chance, surrender or die?" Harry asked as if he had just asked them if they wanted something to drink.

"Oh sweet Merlin, this'll be a blood bath." Narcissa whispered under her breath.

"Avada Kedavra!" One death eater shouted and aimed his wand at Harry along with one of his friends, two killing curses flew straight towards Harry but Harry made no effort to move. One killing curse hit Harry in the head and the other struck him in the chest.

But Harry did not move, everyone who watched looked at him with pure awe and disbelief while the death eaters paled under their masks. It was then that they remembered that Harry had already blocked another killing curse, at first they had thought they saw wrong but now it was clear that they did not.

"Well," Harry said as he rubbed some imaginary dust off of his shoulders. "it appears like you have made your choice."

Harry aimed his finger at the first death eater that had fired at him, the death eater began screaming in pain and agony as his body was lifted into the air. A few of the other death eaters tried casting various spells to bring him down but failed. As the death eater got higher and higher Harry slowly closed his fist. The death eaters screams grew as he felt his bones crush as his and legs were pulled towards his body.

His body shifted as his size grew shorter until the body disappeared in a mini black hole. The remaining death eaters did not get much time alone with their fear because Harry's bright emerald green eyes glowed and a beam shot out of each eye and both headed towards the second death eater that fired the killing curse. The death eater saw both of the beams heading towards him and quickly jumped down to the floor, he was flat on the floor so the beams would fly over him.

Unfortunately for him the beams changed directions in midair as soon as they were over his body and went downwards before hitting him in the back. He was barely able to let out a scream before his entire body turned into ash. The other death eaters jumped back in shock and horror at what had just happened, their eyes constantly darted between Harry and the pile of ash. One death eater in a moment of panic fired a cruciatus curse at Harry.

Harry simply raised his right hand and caught it, he looked at the small ball of magic in his hand, either ignorant or uncaring of the reaction of everyone else. He threw it up and down like a ball for several moments before he stopped and looked towards the death eater who had thrown it at him. The death eater paled under Harry's gaze, especially when the ball suddenly grew a lot brighter than before. Harry flicked his wrist and the ball flew towards the death eater and struck him right in the chest.

Now a regular cruciatus curse would have been bad enough, but unfortunately for this death eater Harry had increased the strength of this one beyond human levels. The death eater fell to the ground as he was thrown back by the curse, however the pain was far beyond what the human mind could comprehend and his mind instantly snapped as his nerves were damaged beyond repair.

"Retreat!" One death eater shouted and all the death eaters began apparating and portkeying away.

"Whoa, I did not say you could leave." Harry said as he raised his left hand in the air, he pulled it back as if pulling a rope and then each and every one of those death eaters were pulled back and landed right in front of him, much to their confusion and horror.

"What?!"

"What happened?!"

"How the hell?!"

"I did not say you could leave," Harry repeated as the death eaters got back up to their feet. "You had your one chance, and I had warned you that there would not be another." Harry waved his hand when he saw one death eater raise their wand, the wand flew out of the death eaters hand before jamming itself in the same death eaters eyeball. It pushed itself further in before it exploded inside of his head.

"Surrender!" One death eater shouted, dropping his wand.

"We surrender!" Another shoued, copying the same idea and dropping his own wand. This was followed by every other death eater.

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes we surrender!" Another cried. "Just do not kill us!"

"What about all of the people you killed?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"We're sorry!" Another shouted. "Please do not kill us!" He pleaded.

"Well since you're sorry." Harry's eyes let lose a beam that hit that death eater in the stomach, the death eater cried out in pain and clutched his stomach for several seconds, he looked to Harry and was just about to beg for mercy when the insides of his body shot out, covering various death eaters in blood and organs. "Huh," Harry said, a shield prevented the blood from getting on him. "I guess blood does not really matter when your insides explode and death is in front of you." Harry said as the man fell to the floor, lifeless.

Harry raised his hand, all of the blood flew into the air and formed into a ball before the ball shifted into a trio of blades. Harry turned around and the blades shot in the direction he was looking, they impaled a trio of death eaters that had tried to sneak away. Harry knew that they were death eaters thanks to the unique magical signature of their dark marks. Just as Harry turned back around three very brave, or very stupid, death eaters tried to attack him.

One, who had picked up his wand, shot a cutting curse at his neck because he thought that if the killing curse could not finish Harry off then perhaps a simple cut to the throat would do. The second death eater had a slightly different thought as he had only moved after seeing his death eater friend make the first move, the death eater cast a spell to block air from coming into Harry's neck so to distract him long enough for him to be killed or do even better and actually kill him. The third death eater had gone for the simplest approach and tried to slam a knife into Harry's eye, after all the eyes were a weak point for everyone weren't they?

The cutting curse hit Harry's neck but did about as much damage to it as a slight wind, Harry did not even look like he was hit by the cutting curse, nor did he look like the other spell was affecting him at all. When the knife got closer the third death eaters hope grew, the knife hit Harry in the eye. The death eater jumped back with a grin, expecting to see Harry crying in pain. What he did not expect to see was Harry smirking at him and looking unaffected, his eye looked completely fine.

The death eater looked down at the knife and his jaw dropped as he lost all hope of surviving the day when he saw the knife was now broken. He looked at Harry and then back at his knife, then back at Harry then back at his knife. As if he the constant wishing that the situation would eventually change would actually cause it to change. After looking at Harry a fifth time Harry raised an eyebrow, he looked down at the knife as if he just noticed it. Harry shook his head and tutted his teeth.

"You should really be careful where you buy your knives, some people just love ripping people off by selling shoddy equipment." Harry said before he sprang into action.

The broken knife instantly repaired itself before it flew out of the death eaters hand before it zoomed around him, cutting him several times, right before it stabbed the death eater in the stomach. The knife burrowed in until it was completely inside him. Harry turned back to the first and fired a cutting curse, the cutting curse hit the death eater in the leg but it did not die out and instead flew back around and hit him in the other leg before it flew upwards, it kept going so Harry turned his attention towards the death eater that had tried and failed to choke him.

Before the death eater could even protest he found himself flying towards Harry who grabbed him by the neck with his right hand and began squeezing, the death eater shot a variety of spells at Harry but nothing worked as they were all ineffective again. When he had fired a killing curse at Harry it had actually bounced off of him and hit a random death eater who like the other death eaters were watching in growing fear, as of the moment calling it 'horror' or 'fear' would not do justice to how they currently felt.

As Harry choked the death eater in his hand, the death eater with the knife in his stomach was screaming and crying as he felt it shift and change in his body. A few moments later the man was impaled from the inside as a large amount of spikes popped out of different areas in his body, including two that now held his eyeballs. Later when checked there would be twenty different spikes found in his body.

Harry, who had in the meantime grown bored of choking this death eater, simply added a small amount of strength and crushed his neck, ending him. Harry let go of him once he was positive that the man no longer belonged in the land of the living and let his body fall to the floor. Harry looked towards the death eater who had shot the cutting curse at his throat and now found a bunch of cut up body parts and a lot of blood, currently the man was in more pieces than a jigsaw.

"Who's next?" Harry calmly asked the cowering death eaters.

"The devil...you...you are the devil!" One of them cried.

"The devil?" Harry asked in an amused voice as two red horns appeared on his head. "Not quite, though I am sure that one of us at least should be flattered by the comparison." The two horns flew out of Harry's head and straight into the chest of the one who had called him the devil. "Now where was I? Oh yes, who is next?"

"Please don't kill us!" One of them pleaded. "Mercy! Please! Mercy!

"I do not really know who that is." Harry said as he raised his right hand, he brought his right hand up and placed his thumb and fingers together, he was about to click his fingers and finish this when an idea suddenly came to him. "Actually," Harry said as he lowered his hand. "one of you can live, just one."

No sooner than after had Harry finished his sentence each and every one of the death eaters began trying to make sure that they were the one. Each and every single one of them were arguing why they should be the one. They mentioned any reason they though was possibly good enough to save them, including money, political power and even how many unwed daughters they had.

"Enough." Harry said and they all instantly became quiet, Harry pushed both of his arms out and the ground shifted. The buildings grew farther and farther apart until there was a distance between the shops the size of the great hall. "You," Harry said as he pointed to one random death eater. "come here." Harry ordered.

The death eater needed several moments before he was able to shake himself out of his amazement. He slowly separated from the death eater pack and gingerly walked towards Harry. Once he got close enough Harry placed a hand on the death eater's shoulder, though that simple action nearly broke the death eaters shoulder.

"What is your name?" Harry asked. "Scratch that," Harry said when the death eater was about to speak. "nobody cares, including me, it does not matter what your name is. Now I have graciously chosen to let you live, what do you think that you should say in return?" Harry asked as he gave him a kind smile, despite the smile the death eater was quite nervous and very afraid. Partly because of how powerful the person in front of him was and partly because Harry's eyes were not being anywhere near as kind as his smile.

"Uh...t...thank you. Thank you!" The death eater said, briefly wondering if Harry would actually keep his word and let him live.

"Hey now, that is insulting, of course I would keep my word." Harry said, looking offended.

"You...you can read my mind?!" The death eater blurted out, if he was not so incredibly terrified then he would have probably thought how mind reading seemed tame in comparison to the magic that Harry had already done.

"Mind implies that there is some actual thoughts residing in that empty container you call a skull." Harry replied. "But to simplify, yes I did, now I will let you live but in exchange you will do just one thing for me."

"What? W...what...what do I have to do?" The death eater stuttered, many ideas of what Harry wanted came into his mind.

"It is rather simple my friend, I think I will call you soon to-be-in-excruciating-pain." Harry said in a quick voice.

"What?" The death eater blinked.

"Just show me your arm, the one with the dark mark." Harry said as he rolled up the man's sleeve. "Ah, death eaters you call yourselves." Harry said as he examined the mark and more importantly the magic in it. "Death...eaters...eating death. Let me show you all why that was a very bad choice for a name."

"What is happening here?!" One voice demanded. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore along with several teachers and several aurors.

"Oh hi professor." Harry smiled, he was tempted to just obliterate the old man now but decided to hold off, for now at least. "If you will just excuse me for one moment, I am about to end a war."

Harry pressed into the dark mark with his fingers while his magic pressed into the magic of the mark, causing the death eater to howl in pain. The pain, as dangerous to his health and well being as it was, was not deadly so Harry was at least keeping his word. The dark mark connected all of Voldemort's followers and it connected them all to one thing, Voldemort's magic. He could rather simply kill them all from anywhere around the world, Harry bet that most of them, if not all, did not know that particular fact.

Harry also gained the knowledge that the dark mark had to be taken willingly for the magic to truly take affect and for the tattoo to remain on the body, because if it was not willing then the bodies magic would fight it off. It was taken willingly by someone who had to commit a terrible act such as murder or rape. Through the connection Harry was able to gain information about each and every death eater there currently was. To Harry's absolute pleasure certain individuals had taken the mark and now Harry had a brilliant excuse to punish them.

Harry summoned three quarters of all death eaters here, the other quarter were sent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) with a rather strong urge to confess all of their crimes.

"Where has Peter gone?!" Harry heard Sirius shout but decided not to answer that at the moment.

"Tom?!" Dumbledore gasped when Tom Riddle Junior AKA Voldemort appeared against his will. "What are you doing?!" He directed the last part at Harry who took to ignoring him for the moment and released the death eater, letting him fall unconscious on the floor.

"Hi Tom, no wait, you go by Voldemort don't you?" Harry said to Voldemort who did not look anything like his future self apart from the pair of red eyes and slightly paler than average skin.

"What are you..." Voldemort did not get to finish his sentence as he suddenly lot control of his body, a chair appeared next to Harry and Voldemort found himself in it before he could even blink. He tried moving but he could not move any part of his body apart from his head. "What are you doing?! Who are you?!" Voldemort demanded as he looked at Harry with a furious expression.

"First, I think introductions are in order. You are Tom Riddle Junior..."

"Do not call me that!" Voldemort snapped.

"Half-blooded unloved bastard son of a muggle and a squib," Harry continued as if Voldemort had never interrupted. "as for me, I am Harry Potter, but I also go by another name. You may have heard of it." Harry said as he tapped Voldemort on the head.

Knowledge transferred into Voldemort's mind, letting him know exactly who he was dealing with. Seconds later Voldemort was screaming in fear, he tried desperately to move away from Harry. He did all he could to get away but nothing seemed to work as his body would not move.

"Oh shut up." Harry said as he slapped Voldemort in the face to stop him from screaming, though that ended up having the 'unintentional' side effect of Voldemort losing two teeth. "Oops, sorry about that." Harry said in an unapologetic voice. "Now I am going to give you a small taste of what I can do."

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore shouted and aimed his wand at Harry along with the aurors, the teachers also raised their wands though they were more reluctant to do so. "That is enough! You will stand down!"

"Oh pretty." Harry said upon noticing the elder wand in Dumbledore's hand. In the blink of an eye the wand flew towards Harry's hand, Harry waved it and all of the wands of the aurors flew out of their hands. 'I can't have another death going around now, can I?' Harry thought right before the wand turned into dust in his hands.

"What did you do?!" Dumbledore demanded in a combination of shock, anger and horror thanks to losing the elder wand.

"Must have been past its sell by date," Harry said in a dry voice. "I'll be right back." Harry said to Dumbledore before he leaned in close to Tom. "Did you really think that those horcruxes of yours would save you from me?" He whispered into Tom's ear, grinning. "Oh no, they would have delayed me at best. Right now, my magic is going through yours and locating your horcruxes, give it a sec." Harry stepped back just as a burst of pain shot through all of Tom's body as he felt his horcruxes being destroyed.

"No! Please!" Tom cried. "Spare me! I'll do anything please! Spare me!" He cried, tears flooding out of his eyes.

"I'd like to do that, no I would not, that is a lie. But let me deal with your death eaters first, then we can get back to talking about why you named them death eaters." Harry said before he raised his hand in the air.

Everything instantly darkened as dark clouds appeared in the sky, a few seconds later lightning bolts shot down from above and began taking out the death eaters. The death eaters tried desperately to run, apparate and portkey away but they were stuck. The bolts took them all down a few at a time until no death eaters were left.

"Well that was fun." Harry clicked his fingers and the clouds disappeared in an instant and the sky returned to exactly as it was before. "So, I guess it is your turn now." Harry said to Voldemort. "Don't beg," Harry cut him off before he could say anything. "I am giving you one chance, just one, to live. Do you want to take it? Do not speak, just nod, do you want to take it?" Voldemort nodded so fast that he nearly broke his neck. "Good, now listen up. You are going to confess to your crimes, and I do mean all of them, you will the reveal your true heritage and you will do your best to get sent to Azkaban as soon as possible and stay there for as long as possible plus you will never knowingly or willingly harm anyone again. And it goes without saying that you will not tell anyone who I am. Is that fine with you?" Tom quickly nodded again.

"Good," Harry tapped him on the chest, a soft red glow appeared around Voldemort's body for a moment. "there we go."

"What was that?"

"Just a little way to ensure that you stick to our agreement. One punishment for the first time you break our agreement and then if you do it again after that you die."

"W...what is the punishment?"

"Now why spoil the surprise? I'll give you a clue though, it starts down there." Harry gestured to the area between Tom's legs, causing the already pale man to pale even more. "Well go on then," Harry said as he clicked his fingers and Tom was sent to the ministry along with each and every dead death eater body.

"Mr Potter...h...how..." Dumbledore stuttered, unable to get words out. He did not understand what was happening at all, how did one person wield such godly power and at such a young age?! How did he lose the elder wand so quickly?! And Tom, Tom was supposed to spend years growing his reputation as a great dark lord so that when Dumbledore finally stopped him there would be no doubt about his reputation as the greatest light wizard of all time since he stopped two dark lords.

As for Harry, the boy was supposed to be someone who supported the same 'do not kill' rule as him! But he had killed so many! The boy was known to be powerful, how could he not be with all of the wandless magic he does, but this was ridiculous! The boy had actually summoned lightning down as if he was the god of thunder! No! It was impossible for someone to be so strong! If anyone deserved that strength it was him! And if someone else had to have it then it should at least be someone Dumbledore could control, after all he was the only one capable of guiding the wizarding world where it needs to go.

Harry for his part ignored everyone and walked straight to Narcissa, everyone quickly jumped and stepped out of his way until he reached Narcissa who stepped past Sirius so she could stand face to face with him.

"Hi." Harry said, his voice as soft as can be.

"Harry!" Narcissa smiled as tears dripped down her eyes. "You came back!"

"Yeah...I'm sorry, I needed...I needed some time to think." Harry sighed as he looked down to his feet. "I'm sorry I was not here sooner, do you hate me for that?"

"No!" Narcissa said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, not caring what anyone else thought. "I do not hate you!" She cried tears of joy. "I understand...I am just glad you are back!"

"I killed all those people." Harry said as he placed his hands on her lower back. "Do I scare you?"

"Would you hurt me?" Narcissa asked as she leaned back so she could look him in the face.

"No." Harry answered, shaking his head.

"Then you do not scare me, I believe you Harry."

"Can I be honest? I did not come back here just to be your friend."

"What?" Narcissa's face took on an extremely confused look. "But then why did you..."

Narcissa found herself cut off as Harry pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her body close with his hands, nobody dared interrupt the two out of a very healthy and well earned fear of Harry. The kiss, despite how soft and gentle it was, was filled with passion. Pleasure shot throughout Narcissa's entire body as she felt like she could fly, she had read many stories where the girl ended up kissing the main character and the kiss was described as the best feeling in the world.

This kiss, for her at least, was the best feeling in the world and she was incredibly disappointed when it ended.

"I am here, for you, as long as you want me." Harry whispered.

"Then you, Mr Potter, are going to be spending a lot of time with me."

"How much?"

"How much do I have?"

"I'm positive that death will be willing to hold off for a few more years than usual." Harry grinned.

* * *

A.N: Hi guys, hope you liked the chapter. I would have updated this sooner but I have been busy. I hope everyone's alright.

Is Harry done with Voldemort and Dumbledore? What do you guys think? I have a few ideas about what to do for the next chapter but any suggestions would be appreciated.

The sous : nice chap, enjoyed narcissa standing up to her folks. Will trickshot be next?

Me: Thanks and it's my next update after this chapter.

I want to thank everyone for reading, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews:

BMS : Thanks.

Home of the Brave : No, he's pretty much too overpowered for any story.

BoredKing : If I had to guess then I would probably say it was because in canon Voldemort is like a boogeyman who everyone fears and we route for Harry who was nowhere near as trained or deadly as him, or at least something like that.

* * *

Chapter 10 -

"Hi," Harry said to Narcissa's parents upon noticing that there was in fact other people in the world by Narcissa. "nice to meet you." Harry said as he took Narcissa's hand and faced her parents. "I am Harry Potter." Harry said in a polite voice, Narcissa's parents were too frozen in fear to speak, Narcissa was tempted to laugh. "I like your daughter by the way. Can I have her?" Harry said as he leaned forward with a wide smile, Cygnus and Druella found themselves nodding instantly, not even sure what they had just agreed to as they were too busy hoping Harry didn't kill them. "Excellent." Harry smiled. "Do you hear that love?" Harry said to Narcissa.

"I do." She smiled brightly before kissing him on the lips.

"For free of course." Harry said as he turned back to Cygnus and Druella, "After all I am sure that your daughter is worth more to you than some money." Harry said in a way that said there would be consequences if he did not like their answer. Since they were still too scared to speak they settled with nodding. "Excellent," Harry said before turning back to Narcissa. "now I am terribly sorry but I have a feeling that I will probably have to go with the aurors now. Wait in your room tonight." Harry whispered the last part to her before walking off to the aurors.

The aurors, looking like they were about to shit themselves, jumped when Harry began walking towards them. It took several minutes for them to gain the courage to handcuff him and take him away.

"Alright...well...goodbye." Narcissa said to her parents before she hurried away, a smile on her face that threatened to never go away.

* * *

"Hey." Narcissa heard a voice say once she got in her room and locked the door, she looked up to see Harry sitting in her bed with a grin on his face.

"Harry!" She screamed before running towards him, she tackled him so she was on top of him and he was under her.

Her lips crashed into his as his hands went to her waist, she placed her hands on both sides of his head as he returned the kiss with full force. Narcissa ended up straddling Harry while his hands went below her waist and both hands grabbed a handful. Narcissa eventually pulled her lips away to get some air but Harry did not seem inclined to stop and began kissing along her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone before he returned back to her neck.

"Harry!" Narcissa gasped out. "We...we...we probably should...should not do this." Narcissa let out a small scream as Harry flipped her over so now she was on her back, Harry's hands pinned her wrists down as he laid on top of her and before she could stop herself she had wrapped her legs around him.

"I don't want to stop," Harry whispered as he began planting kisses on her collar bone, "and I don't think you want to stop. If you want to stop," Harry paused and moved his head up so he can look her right in the eyes. "if you and not your parents or anybody else, wants me to stop then I will. Do...you...want me to stop?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Narcissa's initial response was to say 'yes', it was ingrained in her after all, her parents had made sure she knew how much trouble she would be in if she dared to lose her virginity or even kiss a boy before marriage, but as she looked at his eyes she realised a few things. First of all, it did not matter what her parents thought, what were they going to do against her now that she had Harry? What would they do to Harry? Heck Harry could probably have an orgy with muggle in the Black family living room and they would not do anything to him.

As she looked into those alluring, emerald green orbs that seemed to glow, she could not help but think that she had more reasons to say 'yes' than simply because she could. Now she would not have to worry about trying to get someone to marry her, she had Harry. Now, now she had someone, someone who cared for her, truly cared, now she did not have to worry about anything.

"Y..yes, I mean no!" Narcissa corrected herself, she shook her head slightly before looking back at Harry. "I...I do not want you to stop." She said, her voice was slightly shaky but she powered through.

"I am glad," Harry smiled. "you matter now, never let anyone tell you otherwise because you matter to me and I will deck them if they do say you don't." She smiled at him before the two kissed each other again.

* * *

"H...Harry." Narcissa said. She was in bed, her body up to her chest covered by the bed covers. Harry was next to her, both without clothes and basking in the afterglow of their love making. Narcissa's perfect hair was lose and messy as she rested her head on Harry's bare chest. Her leg was over his while he had a hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"I liked it," She smiled as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "I liked it a lot."

"I am glad," Harry smiled. "if you are up for it then I would be more than willing to go a second round."

"Perhaps," Narcissa giggled. "perhaps. But I have to ask you something."

"Yes, you do look beautiful."

"Harry."

"What? You do?"

"That was not what I was about to ask but thank you for confirming it for me." Narcissa replied, amusement in her eyes. "But I am curious about how you are here, are you not supposed to be in a holding cell with aurors at the moment?"

"Oh I am, and I am there." Harry replied with a grin.

"You see," A voice said, Narcissa jumped slightly and looked behind her to see a second Harry standing. "I can make copies of myself." The second Harry said before he split into two, the two Harry's waved at each other right before they turned into dust and disappeared.

"That...is impressive." Narcissa said as she turned back to Harry.

"Thank you. Right now a copy of me is scaring the shit out of some aurors. By the way, do you want to talk about the giant big elephant in the room?" Harry asked. "Namely me being the master of death and us being together."

"If we must." Narcissa sighed. "So, are we both immortal now? Are you going to keep me alive forever?"

"I don't know about that." Harry admitted. "I think one day I might just decide to give up my powers."

"Can you do that?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm death babe," Harry smiled. "I can cure world hunger with a single click of my fingers, actually...fuck it." Harry clicked his fingers before a thoughtful look came on his face, "you know what, cancer can get out of the bloody door as well." Harry said as he clicked his fingers.

"Did you just..."

"Anyway," Harry cut her off. "if I don't then we can just rule the world together as husband and wife." Harry joked.

"Really?" She asked, her face showed amusement despite the fact that she really was thinking about it.

"We would be better than most." Harry responded. "Now, about us being together."

"I...I would love to be with you Harry, but...why me?" Narcissa asked, her voice soft and quiet. "You can have any girl you want, why me?"

"When I was young and little Harry Potter and I saw you for the first time I had several thoughts in my mind. A few were centered around how good looking you were, but some of it was also on how unhappy you looked and I always remember that look, that resigned and unhappy look. Now when I come here, I see you smiling and you look so beautiful." Harry answered, his lips curved up as he stared at her. "It is not just about how you look either, it is also because of who you are as a person.

I mean, you had me under your control, death! You had death under your complete and absolute control! Wars would have been raged for simply the chance to have that! Brothers would kill brothers, mothers their children, fathers and their parents, so many would sacrifice so much for even the opportunity and you had that opportunity. You could have had all you wanted but sacrificed that for me. A lot of people could say and think that they would do the same but most would be very reluctant, you are truly one in a million.

And...you are not the only one here who is glad to have found someone who cares. You know my life was not the best, so when I find someone who genuinely cares about me I do not plan to lose her. I am with you for as long as you want me, even after that you still just need to call me and I will come."

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered, tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said honestly as he wiped her tears away.

"You know," Narcissa said. "I am beyond glad that it is you that I will marry instead of Malfoy."

"Malfoy is no longer a problem," Harry smirked. "right now he is currently in a DMLE interrogation room while confessing each and every crime he has committed along with everything he knows about the death eaters."

"Really?" Narcissa's mouth dropped slightly.

"Yep, guess who is along there with him. Pettigrew and Snivelus." Harry grinned. "Those three are not harming anyone ever again."

"What about Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh I will deal with him, I am going to hit him right where it hurts, his reputation." Harry said before he kissed Narcissa on the forehead. "But I do need your help with one thing."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see my copy is currently in the DMLE and I do not want to let people know I can make copies of myself, not yet anyway."

"Where do I come into this?"

"I was wondering if you could help keep me entertained for a while." Harry said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm, that can be arranged." She smiled before she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down. "But this time," She smirked as she straddled him. "I will be on top."

"As you wish." Harry said as she leaned her head down to capture his lips.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Narcissa said as she walked along with Harry to the great hall. "how on Earth did you go free?"

"I simply called upon magic to judge me," Harry smiled as he walked with her, hand in hand, both pretending to not notice everyone jumping out of their way, staring at them and talking about them. "and magic judged me as someone who should not be punished." Harry answered.

"I didn't know that that was a real law." Narcissa said, her tone was a questioning one.

"It is a real one, just one that was forgotten for years and years until people have forgotten it." Harry replied, answering her unasked question. "Do you want to go and sit at the Gryffindor table?" Harry asked.

"Why?"

"Why not? We can do whatever the fuck we want. You can spend time with your cousin and I can spend time with my future mom, dad, godfather and sort of uncle."

"Oh! I have wanted to ask you something, because they are your parents does that mean..."

"No," Harry said before she could finish. "I will not be erased out of existence or anything. Time travel can be a bit complicated but trust me when I say I am here to stay."

"Good," Narcissa leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "to Gryffindor it is."

"Lead on brave lady." Harry said as the two entered the great hall, all conversation stopped when they did as people were still incredibly scared of Harry. The two walked to the Gryffindor table and sat along with Lily, Alice and the Marauders. "Hi guys." Harry smiled.

"I hope it's alright if we sit here." Narcissa said, the others seemed to be in shock, partly due to having such a powerful wizard in their presence and partly because Harry was no longer the walking blank robot from before.

"U...um...yeah." Lily was the first who was brave enough to speak.

"Will you all relax?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I came to sit at the Gryffindor table because I was expecting people brave enough to at least have a conversation with me." With those words the majority of them flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"D...Did you do something to Peter?" James asked, his voice was still shaky but Harry was just glad that he tried to make an effort.

"Sort of." Harry nodded.

"What...w...what do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Oh cousin, relax," Narcissa said. "Harry will not harm any of you, I have him perfectly under control."

"Under control eh?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "You're going to pay for that comment later you know."

"I look forward to it." She smirked.

"Anyway," Harry turned to Sirius and tried not to smile. "what I did was access the dark mark and sent every person with a dark mark to either their graves or the DMLE. Peter is probably in a holding cell right now."

"What?! You're saying Peter was a death eater?!" James blurted out.

"Yep," Harry nodded as he spoke in a calm voice. "in case you haven't noticed Snivelus and Lucius are gone as well, they were death eaters too."

"Snape was a death eater?" Lily asked, her voice soft and disbelieving but with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, I am truly sorry but he was, so was Pettigrew." Harry shrugged.

"POTTER!" A voice shouted, everyone turned to see Dumbledore storm into the hall. Though he did not look like the kind grandfather that he usually looked like, instead his hair was messy, his face was full of hate that was only eclipsed by the hatred in his eyes.

Harry smirked as he stood up, he had been tempted to just kill Dumbledore but had decided that was not good enough. He wanted the old man to suffer, Harry knew that Dumbledore valued power and reputation above all else. Harry absolutely outclassed Dumbledore in power and now he was going to ruin his reputation. Something that would be hard for anyone else, but not him, not for the master of death. All Harry did was send some magic out and amplified Dumbledore's rage and anger right before removing his filter.

Dumbledore glared at Harry with hatred, he could not believe that such a young brat dared to have more power than him! Now Potter's reputation would easily surpass his own! Dumbledore was supposed to be the greatest wizard of all time! Not this brat! And to make things worse the boy was smiling at him.

"Alright Dumbledore?" Harry grinned. "You don't really look alright, have you been sleeping well?"

"You! How dare you?!" Dumbledore shouted, pointing his wand at Harry, not the elder wand but instead a back up wand that Dumbledore had. The fact that he lost the elder wand did not help Dumbledore's mind anymore than the fact that Harry ruined all of his plans. "How dare you try to take my position as most powerful wizard in the world?!" Dumbledore roared, not noticing the looks from the other students.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Harry asked in a baby voice.

"Do not speak to me like that! Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled and shot a killing curse at Harry, the bright green light charged to Harry as many students screamed.

"Really?" Harry said before he slapped the curse away so it hit a wall. Harry picked up a goblet of juice from the table and began drinking it while Dumbledore began firing spell after spell, many of which were dark, dangerous and illegal but none of them were able to get past Harry's wandless shield. "Are you going to give up now?" Harry asked once the goblet was empty.

"No!" Dumbledore shouted before firing more spells at Harry.

"Well, can't say I didn't give you the chance to surrender." Harry said before he flicked his free hand, sending Dumbledore's wand out of his hand, Harry then took his goblet and tossed it hard enough for it fly across the hall and straight at Dumbledore. Everyone watched as one of the most powerful wizards of all time was knocked out by a goblet, as Dumbledore fell to the floor Harry sat down next to Narcissa. "So...summer wedding?"

* * *

Dumbledore was taken to the DMLE, thanks to Harry's mind magic Dumbledore confessed all of his crimes, previous and planned for the future. He in a single day went from the most loved wizard to the most hated, his name was hated and used only when compared to Voldemort and Grindelwald. Speaking of Voldemort, he made sure to follow Harry's rules, he had broken them once when he slapped someone and suffered the consequences, he never broke it again after.

As for the marauders, they eventually managed to get over Pettigrew. Harry, deciding to do something nice, had implanted how to invent the cure to werewolves in Remus's mind. After curing himself Remus would go on to cure hundreds of werewolves and earn himself an order of Merlin and a spot in the history books, the shit tone of money he got probably also helped. Sirius went on to become a professional beater with James going on to become a professional chaser, without the war they were both able to pursue something they loved. Sirius ended up getting married to a muggleborn while James was able to get married to Lily, he and Lily would end up having three kids, although none of them were names Harry.

As for Harry, he and Narcissa eventually got married. The Black family were beyond happy to have such a powerful wizard join their family, so much so that they were pretty willing to do all that Harry said, including letting Andromeda back into the family and accepting her muggleborn husband. This made Andromeda beyond happy, though she was not as happy as Bellatrix who was no longer married to Lestrange.

If she was devoted to Voldemort before, it was nothing compared to her feelings for Harry, she was beyond devoted now to Harry. It took some time to talk her down from becoming Harry's second wife, she instead settled on becoming his devoted sister-in-law, barely.

Harry and Narcissa would go on to have three kids, two boys and one girl. Eventually Harry had come to a decision on what to do about his powers, he kept all of his powers apart from his immortality which he gave up. Despite that Harry and Narcissa managed to live up to six hundred years based off Harry's powers alone, the two had eventually agreed it was time. After a full and happy life, they braced each other and headed into the next great adventure together.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter. Some might, some might not, (shrug) either way the story is done. I will admit that I had lost my motivation for this story a few chapters ago, so I did what I thought was best and brought it to an end. I hope you all liked it while it lasted.

My next update will be a chapter for Apex (since I have one nearly done) followed by Dark Lord Potter.

Thanks so much for reading this story, it meant a lot. Take it easy guys, wish you all the best.


End file.
